Peach!
by Zeie Honey
Summary: AU. Echizen Ryoga transfered to Seishun Gakuen. With tennis and ladies all around him, he found a nerdy girl and what he didn't expect to happen, happened! A cool fellar like him, fell in love with a nerd! RyogaxOC, RyomaxSakuno and other pairings
1. Rewrite

**Hello people!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the anime or manga, Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. I only own the OC and this story. **

**Full summary: Echizen Ryoga moved to Japan and transfered to Ryoma's school, Sheishun Gakuen; High school department. He became popular among the girls and was known as a player as well. What he did not expect was to fall for a nerdy looking girl. He silently cursed himself for this unexpected turn of event.**

**I hope my dear readers likes this. R&R pls :)**

* * *

**Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

**Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai nowa**

**Sonzai no shoumei ga hoka ni nai kara**

**Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa**

**"Songen" to "jiyuu" de mujun shiteru yo**

**(Wanting to spew out the jarred thoughts is**

**Because there's no other proof of my existence**

**My future that I should've grabbed hold is**

**Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom")**

**Yugan da zanzou o keshisaritai nowa**

**Jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara**

**Jiishiki kajou na boku no mado niwa**

**Kyonen no karendaa hizuke ga nai yo**

**(Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is**

**Because I'll see my limit there**

**In the window of the excessively self-conscious me**

**There are no dates in last year's calendar)**

**Keshite riraito shite**

**Kudaranai chou gensou**

**Wasurarenu sonzai kan o**

**Kishikaisei**

**Riraito shite**

**Imi no nai souzou mo**

**Kimi o nasu gendouryoku**

**Zenshin zenrei o kure yo**

**(Erase and rewrite**

**The depressed heart**

**And the dirty lie**

**Revive**

**And rewrite**

**The meaningless imagination and the driving force that creates you**

**Give it your whole body and soul)**

**Mebaeteta kanjou kitte naite**

**Shosen tada bonyou shitte naite**

**Kusatta kokoro o**

**Usugitanai uso o**

**Keshite riraito shite**

**Kudaranai chou gensou**

**Wasurarenu sonzai kan o**

**Kishikaisei**

**Riraito shite**

**Imi no nai souzou mo**

**Kimi o nasu gendouryoku**

**Zenshin zenrei o kure yo**

**(After cutting my feelings that grew, I regret**

**After realizing that after all, I'm just a mediocrity, I cry**

**Erase and rewrite**

**The depressed heart**

**And the dirty lie**

**Revive**

**And rewrite**

**The meaningless imagination and the driving force that creates you**

**Give it your whole body and soul)**

* * *

**Oh yes, Echizen Ryoga is supposed to be 18 but in here, he is only 17. Which means, he is in high school section, 2nd year.**

**Ryoma and gang (including Tachibana Ann) - 14 years old. 2nd year in middle school section.**

**Inui, Eiji, Kikumaru, Takashi, Tezuka, Fuji - 16 years old. Freshman in high school section.**

**Momoshiro, Kaidou - 15 years old. 3rd year in middle school section.**

* * *

**Narita Aiport: Terminal III**

He dropped his bag on the cold floor. He looked around and a smile plastered on his handsome face. A smile of satisfaction. All the ladies that were around there looked at him with giggles and smiles but mostly with hearts in their eyes. His smirked grew wider. _'I'm already attracting ladies, I see. Well, not like they can help it..'_ he thought.

Somebody rested a hand on his right shoulder. The young lad ran his fingers through his hair and smiled some more. He glanced to his right and looked at the owner of the hand.

"What now, David?" a black-green haired male asked. A blonde male with dark blue eyes in his mid 40's approached behind him.

David smiled, "Find this person." He showed him a piece of paper.

The younger male smirked in amusement as he saw the name on the paper. "Well then, let's go!" He grabbed his bag which was on the floor and slung it over his shoulder. They walked outside the airport and got a cab. As David showed the cab driver the paper, the cab driver drove them to their designated destination.

**Echizen's Residence**

"Ryoma-san, lunch is ready!!" Nanako said while knocking twice on the door.

Ryoma lazily got up from his chair, "Hai.." He looked at Karupin sleeping peacefully on his bed with her soft purr. Ryoma smiled. He left his room and went downstairs.

Najirou ran beside Ryoma and grinned, "Ah, my boy! You've been in your room all day! Young boys like you should go out more and enjoy the _scenery_," he elbowed playfully at Ryoma who only gave him a stoic look.

"-if you know what I mean..." he laughed while ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"No, I don't.." Ryoma removed his dad's hand and sat across the table. Ryoma smiled as he sees Japanese lunch. He took his chopstick and cupped his rice bowl.

"Ittedekimasu!!" Ngap. He chewed on his food with his usual stoic expression. Najirou grunted while pouted. He sighed looking at his son in front of him.

"Mattaku, you're a very boring boy you know that. You should go out and date any girls you like rather than staying at home." Nanjirou said boringly.

Nanako giggled, "Ryoma-san isn't like you, uncle." Nanako said while sitting beside Ryoma and started to eat as well, "Uncle, you better eat quickly before the rice gets cold.."

"Hai hai, Nanako-chan!" He grinned and started eating as well.

Ding! Dong!

Nanako puts down her chopsticks and exchanged blank glances with Nanjirou. Ryoma was about to stand up when Nanako stood up before him with a smile.

"Daijobu, I'll go get it and see who it is. Ryoma-san can continue eating.." she rushed to the front door.

She took off her inside slippers and put on a pair of pink colored zōri. She opened the gate and looked who it was. It was to her surprise seeing someone that looked very familiar to Ryoma.

She blinked a couple of times, _'Ry-Ryoma-san..? Eh?'_ Yes, she was indeed very confused. She looked at the lad carefully. He has black-green hair like Ryoma, his eyes were gold in color. He was a kind of tall, about 5 feet 7. Nanako snapped out of her thoughts when that Ryoma look-alike person stepped forward to her.

She smiled, "Gomenasai. May I know who are you looking for?" she asked politely.

He smirked and leaned close to her face. She smiled nervously and backed away a bit. David sighed watching his actions.

"Ryo-" David was cut off when Ryoga pulled his tie and by the time he looked at the girl, all he saw was pitch black.

The young lad let go of the tie and David was left on the road. Nanako panicked and saw a yellow tennis ball. She looked at the person who did it, grumpily.

"Oh, warui. My hand kind of slipped." Nanjirou said sarcastically.

Nanako carried the passed out man, "Uncle, don't do that! Sheesh, his forehead is bleeding. Uncle, help me!"

Nanjirou twirled his racket around then stopped when he saw the young lad. He walked towards the lad and scanned him from head to toe.

"Recognize me, oyaji?" he asked.

Nanjirou smiled, "Oh... Ryoga.." Yes, it was Ryoma's adopted elder brother. Echizen Ryoga. He ran away from home awhile after Nanjirou took him in. Ryoga smiled and nodded.

Nanako looked at Nanjirou blankly, "Ry-Ryoga?" She almost slipped down but managed to keep herself balanced. "Mou, uncle, a little help here.."

Nanjirou sighed, "Hai hai. Come on in, Ryoga. Your brother's inside, still eating.." Nanjirou took the man and carried him with Nanako inside the house.

Ryoga nodded and followed them inside the house.

"Oi, boy! Someone's here to see you!" Nanjirou shouted lazily.

Ryoga sat down while his eyes roamed inside the house. He smirked, "I never knew you were interested living in a temple?"

Nanjirou returned it with another smirk, "Couldn't help it now, can I.." he teased his son.

Ryoma came in the living room with his right hand in his pocket. He looked at the person besides his father and was surprised to see who it was. Nanako said to him that someone who looked like him came. She described Ryoga as Ryoma's twin.

Ryoma sighed and plopped down, "So, what brings you here?!"

Ryoga pouted, "Little brother ain't happy to see your long lost elder brother?" Nanjirou cocked an eyebrow.

"You remember him, Ryoga, Ryoma?"

The two brothers just shrugged their shoulders, "Who knows..." they exclaimed together, by accident. They smirked. Of course they knew each other. They have met on an exclusive 'cruise' before. Back then, Ryoga worked for the so-called billionaire, Sakurafubuki Hikomaro. After Ryoga sent Ryoma back to his team mates using a jet ski, he took off claiming that he was off to chase a bigger dream.

Nanjirou looked at the both of them blankly and cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever. As long as you play nice to each other.."

"We will.. We will..." Ryoga smirked.

Nanjirou sighed and made a serious face, "What's with the sudden visit? It has been years since you left the house, Ryoga."

Ryoma looked at the elder brother. Ryoga gave a smile, "I missed you, oyaji.." he pouted.

"Stop playing around, Ryoga."

Ryoga chuckled, "Hai hai. That blondie male, David Nissley, is my manager. He wanted me to finish studying in Japan first, then continue overseas for tennis," Ryoga sighed and scratched the back of his head lazily.

"-I still don't see why I should come back here while I could just go to Germany to some tennis academy." he said.

Nanjirou sighed, "I think I hit that man a little too hard. It was meant for you actually." Najirou smirked.

Ryoga nodded, "Ah, sankyuu. But I can't hurt this handsome face, oyaji." He teased back.

Nanjirou just smirked._'You have more nerves that your little brother, Ryoga.. Well, at least you know your looks rather than..'_ he glanced at Ryoma. The youngest Echizen looked at his dad from the corner of his eyes with a questioning look. Nanjirou faced away.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at Ryoga, "And where do you plan to live?"

Ryoga turned to his little brother and looked up the ceiling, pretending to think, "Hn, a famous five star hotel or a pent house?"

"Don't trouble yourself, Ryoga. You can stay here. That manager of yours as well.." A female voice interrupted. The three guys turned to the door and saw a woman.

She smiled. Nanjirou was surprised and took a glance at the clock on the wall, "Rinko-chan, what are you doing home so early?" he turned his glance back at his wife.

Rinko chuckled and ruffled Ryoga's hair, ignoring her husband. Nanjirou pouted and murmured, "Rinko-chan so evil.."

"Where have you been, Ryoga?" Rinko asked.

He gently grabbed his mother's wrist and held it, "No where special. If you really don't mind, then I'll stay here." Rinko chuckled and nodded.

Ryoma's eyes widen, "Are you sure, okaa-san?" Rinko nodded.

Ryoga smirked which made Ryoma grunted. Then suddenly something triggered him. He looked at Ryoga, blankly, "Ne, you said schooling here. Where exactly is that _here?_" Ryoma emphasized the last word.

Nanjirou nodded, "The boys is right. Which school are you going to?"

"This school called-" Ryoga paused.

Ryoma patiently wait for his answer until a person's footstep was heard and stopped at the door, "Seishun Gakuen."

Ryoma looked sort of pale. Rinko cheered for Ryoga. Nanjirou looked at the person who stood at the door. A blonde male that had a bandage on his forehead. Nanjirou laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that.." Nanjirou pointed to his own forehead.

David looked up and smiled, "Ah, it's okay. If it wasn't for Nanako-san, it would have been worst." Just then, Nanako came in bringing tea.

"Arigato, Nanako." Rinko said.

"Hai.." Nanako smiled and served them tea. Ryoga winked at Nanako as she poured tea into his cup. She gasped a little then blushed. Ryoma rolled his eyes and sighed.

Rinko looked at the boys and smiled, "Ryoma, Ryoga will be sleeping in your room tonight until we prepared for his room and also the manager,"

David puts down his tea cup and smiled, "David is fine, Rinko-san.."

Rinko nodded, "Hai, David-san."

Ryoma sighed in surrender, "Fine. Whatever.." He stood up and left the living room. Ryoga pouted and quickly stood up following his younger brother.

"Chibi-suke, wait a minute!!"

Nanjirou smirked. Rinko chuckled while Nanako smiled and so did David. Nanjirou looked at David, "So, what do you have in mind for Ryoga?"

Rinko and Nanako looked at Nanjirou then looked at each other. Rinko gave a slight nod at Nanako. The young girl smiled, "I have to get ready for my class at 3. Excuse me.." she exited the room.

Rinko moved beside her husband and smiled at David. The blonde male rested his tea cup on the table, "Actually.." Both Nanjirou and Rinko paid attention to what David had to say. Only Rinko. Nanjirou was only half listening.

* * *

"Chibi-suke! Don't walk so fast.." Ryoga caught up with his younger brother. Ryoma kept his cool but smirked nonetheless. Ryoga took off Ryoma's white cap and ruffled his hair. He laughed teasingly at Ryoma and ran off. 

"Oi, chibi-suke! You want this? Come and get it!!" Ryoga continued laughing. Ryoma furrowed and ran after Ryoga. It was like they were playing tag, like little boys. Like they were little when Ryoga stole his peaches. Nanako saw them from afar before leaving. She smiled as she saw Ryoma's eyes sparkled in happiness.

They reached the tennis court in front of the temple bell. They rested on the ground. Ryoma took his cap back from a panting Ryoga.

"Ne, let's have a one set match." Ryoma said monotonously but smiled.

Ryoga smiled back and nodded, "Sure, chibi-suke.." They grabbed their tennis rackets and started playing a simple match. Nanjirou watched them while smirking.

* * *

**Just for your info:**

**Z****ōri (****草履****, Z****ōri?)**** -**** are flat and thonged Japanese sandals made of rice straw or other plant fibers, cloth, lacquered wood, leather, rubber, or—increasingly—synthetic materials. Zōri are quite similar to flip-flops, which first appeared in the United States sometime around World War II as rubber imitations of the wooden thong sandals long worn in Japan.**

**Dictionary**

**Gomenasai - sorry**

**Warui - Sorry / my bad**

**Chibi-suke - little kid**

**Hai - yes**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Okaa-san - mother**

**Oyaji - father**

**Ittedekimasu - something ritual they say before eating**

**Mattaku - Jeez  
**


	2. Peach!

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T, Takeshi Konomi does. I only own this story and OCs**

**Thank you for the reviews. I would love to see some more. Please stay with this story. I'll try my best to give this story a good plot and climax. **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_**Peach by Otsuka Ai**_

_taiyou sansan_

_moriagaru kotoshi wa uta itai_

_kibun runrun_

_nomitai houdai waraitai_

_yureru yureru kokoro ni_

_dokidoki shitai na_

_soremo sou kana rakuen_

_ah ah ah_

_natsu da ne_

_(Oh what a bright day_

_On this exciting year, I wanna sing_

_Oh what a good feeling_

_I wanna laugh as much as I can drink_

_Moved by the excitement_

_I wanna feel my heart pound_

_Either that or be in paradise_

_AhAhAh_

_So this is summer)_

_peach_

_hikkurikaeru ai no mark_

_itten de fuantei dakara_

_sugu itten suru dakedo_

_kaeshite miseru yo_

_peach_

_hikkurikaeru ai no mark_

_nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou_

_ganbatte miseru yo_

_aishichau kara_

_(Peach!_

_The shape of an upside-down heart_

_It's a little shaky with one point_

_So I'll flip it around_

_And return it to you_

_Peach!_

_The shape of an upside-down heart_

_Therefore it's necessary for more power_

_But I'll do my best_

_For I'll fall in love with you)_

_yuu'utsu ni bye bye_

_sonna hima wa nai motta inai_

_dappi de bye bye_

_ii tokoro mitara chance desho_

_hitamukisa ga daiji nee_

_wasureta ano hi_

_itsu no ma ni yogoreta n da_

_ah ah ah_

_tsukushimaasu_

_(Say goodbye to depression_

_I don't have the time, it's a waste_

_With a molting goodbye_

_Search out for a good chance_

_Earnestness is important_

_The day I had forgotten it_

_I suddenly realized I was in trouble_

_AhAhAh_

_But I'll learn_

_peach_

_oishii darake no yuuwaku_

_sukoshi kurai shinpai shitatte ii janai_

_shinjiteru kedo_

_peach_

_oshiri ga hoshii kereba ageru wa_

_sashigeteki na yoru to iyashi no asa yooi suru ne_

_(Peach!_

_The delicious temptation_

_It's okay to worry a little_

_Though I trust you_

_Peach!_

_If you want, you can have it_

_The thrilling night and the therapeutic morning)_

_suikonda naka ni zatteta akuma to tenshi_

_osedo osedo hiki_

_moto ni kaeshitara_

_high touch !_

_(In this mixture of devil and angel_

_I slowly, slowly moved away_

_After returning it to the right place_

_High touch!)_

_peach !_

_nanigoto mo balance_

_otagai my pace_

_rhythm ni awasete_

_JUMP! JUMP!_

_peach !_

_yappa isshoni iyou yo_

_iru beki da yo_

_kigen nao shite tanoshi mou you no natsu wo_

_peach_

_hikkurikaeru ai no mark_

_nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou_

_ganbatte miseru yo_

_aishichau kara_

_aishichau kara_

_aishichau kara _

_(Peach!_

_Everything will balance_

_We're at the same pace_

_Together, following the rhythm_

_Jump! Jump!_

_Peach!_

_Let's be together_

_It's best to stick together_

_Let's swallow our sadness and have a blast in the summer_

_**Peach!**_

_**The shape of an upside-down heart**_

_**Therefore it's necessary for more power**_

_**But I'll do my best**_

_**For I'll fall in love with you**_

_**I'll fall in love with you**_

_**I'll fall in love with you)**_

----------------------------------------------------

It was Monday and the clock showed 6.30 a.m. Ryoma woke since he couldn't really sleep. Why? His back hurts. Again, why? Hard cold floor. He turned and sat up. He rubbed his forehead. His expression was stoic. He found himself on the floor. He closed his eyes trying to remember how exactly did he get down there? He looked on his bed and sighed. Oh yeah, his elder brother came.

Ryoma grunted. _'Baka Ryoga.'_ Ryoma definitely was cursing Ryoga under his breath.

**Flashback**

Everyone just finished their dinner. Nanjirou was still in the living room having _some_ sake with David. Rinko was with them while Nanako was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Ryoma was on his bed, reading a tennis magazine. He flipped the magazine page and stared at it.

He heard the door opened. Ryoga dried his hair with a towel. He was wearing a black boxer. He sat down at the corner of Ryoma's bed. Yes, Ryoma's bed. Ryoma pretended not to notice him.

"Oi, chibi-suke.."

"What?" Ryoma answered lazily not even shifting his gaze from his magazine.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ryoga looked at the door and opened it. He gave a smile and rested his right arm on the wall. Nanako blushed 10 shades of red but kept smiling. Who would not blush. Ryoga was half naked.

"Ano, auntie asked me to give you this futon. Please make yourself comfortable." Nanako said.

Ryoma rolled his eyes in annoyance. He did not mind if Ryoga wanted to court Nanako, not like he cared. But just that it was annoying courting somebody in front of him. Ryoma got up from his bed and went to his cupboard. He took something out it and held it in his hands.

Nanako entered the room and placed the futon down on the floor, beside the bed. Ryoma looked at Nanako who smiled at him. Ryoma just nodded.

"Nanako-chan, the dinner was delicious.." Ryoga said as she walked past him.

Nanako smiled and blushed, "Arigato, Ryoga-san.." she nodded.

Ryoma sighed. "Maybe-" Ryoga was cut off when Ryoma threw a shirt on his face. Nanako held her chuckle and bowed.

"Then, I shall excuse myself. Good night." She bowed and went downstairs.

Ryoga removed the shirt from his face and closed the door. "Oi, chibi-suke! What did you do that for!? I was talking to her!"

Ryoma jumped on his bed with a smirk, "You'll get a cold if you don't put on some clothes. You don't want to catch a cold on your first day tomorrow, right..?"

Ryoga smirked back and threw the shirt on the chair. "Whatever. I don't sleep with shirt." He walked over to the futon. He placed it nicely which made Ryoma puzzled.

"Oi, you're sleeping down here." Ryoga pointed to the futon near his feet.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Yadaa. This _is_ my bed. That futon is for you."

"Tsk tsk. For tonight, it's my bed. Okaa-san said we'll share room tonight. Too bad, she didn't say anything about me sleeping on the futon, besides," Ryoga paused with a smirk.

Ryoma gave a blank expression. Ryoga swifted his hair to the back and smirked, "I_am_ your elder brother who came a long way here. Now move!"

"Eh?" Ryoma gaze blankly as Ryoga pulled his wrist and he landed on the floor in a second. Ryoga laughed and ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"That's much better, chibi-suke." He smirked.

Ryoma grunted then stood up to pull Ryoga back on the floor. They kept on struggling until Rinko opened the door and was pretty much surprised. Ryoga was on top of Ryoma while helding his left wrist and considering their position, which was Ryoma in the middle of his legs. Ryoga moved. Rinko chuckled at the blushing brothers.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen." Rinko chuckled even more. Ryoma grunted and laid back on his bed.

"Ryoga is sleeping on the futon." Ryoma said.

Ryoga suddenly thought of an idea before their mother could say a word. He pouted at his mother, "Okaa-san, my back kind of hurts from the long flight.." He pretended to fix his back. Ryoma cocked an eyebrow.

"Poor Ryoga.. Ryoma, why not you sleep on the futon tonight. Just tonight." Rinko said softly.

"Yadaa."

"Ryoma, tomorrow will be western breakfast.." Rinko said teasingly. Ryoma snapped and slept on the futon. He covered himself under the futon. Ryoga was surprised but smirked.

Rinko chuckled and nodded, "Japanese breakfast for tomorrow then. Good night, you two."

Ryoga poked Ryoma and laughed a little more. He returned to the bed gave a little thought about tomorrow, "Oi, chibi-suke. I hope your tennis club is good. I don't want to fight losers."

Ryoma smirked, "Losers, huh?"

Ryoga smirked as well, "Yeah, good night, chibi-suke."

**End of flashback**

"That how it was.." Ryoma murmured under his breath. He stood up and folded the futon in half. He stretched but glared at his sleeping brother who was sleeping under his covers. Ryoma twitched.

He grabbed his towel and took a shower to get ready for school. It was the start of the second semester. He finished putting on his school clothes. He looked at the clock which showed 7.30 a.m. Ryoma smirked and grabbed his school bag. Ryoga turned again and continued sleeping.

Ryoma sighed happily and went out his room. He smelled the good scent of Japanese breakfast. He sat down across his dad and ate his breakfast in peace. Nanako served him three bottles of milk.

"Ryoma-san, Ryoga-san haven't wake up?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulder and put down his chopsticks as he finished taking his last bite. He drank all three bottles and a smirk plastered on his face. Nanako looked at Ryoma blankly. Nanjirou just gave a lazy smirk.

"Ja, ittekimasu!" Ryoma went out the door.

"Tch, that boy. He's happy.." Nanjirou mumbled while flipping the newspaper.

Nanako looked blankly at Nanjirou, "What do you mean, uncle?" She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 7.45. Nanako gasped.

"You mean Ryoma-san purposely left Ryoga-san behind?!" She abruptly stood up from her chair and went upstairs to Ryoma's room. Nanjirou smirked while humming happily, browsing through his perverted magazine.

Nanako knocked countless of times on the door. No one answered it.

"Ryoga-san! Ryoga-san!" No one answered. Nanako sighed and opened the door. Ryoga curled up under the covers. Nanako shook him.

"Wake up! It's already nearly 8. You're going to be late for your first day!!" Nanako shouted in his ears. Ryoga lazily opened his sleeping eyes and saw a panicked Nanako.

He stood up, "What is it?" Nanako shoved the alarm clock on his face.

Ryoga looked at the time. Another 5 minutes and it was going to strike 8. Ryoga's eyes widen. "What the?! Chibi-suke?!"

Nanako sighed, "He left already."

"Grrr... That chibi! He's paying for this! Sankyuu Nanako!"

Nanako just nodded and Ryoga ran to the bathroom. Nanako realized, "I better get going as well. Kyon is picking me up today. I'll wear that new blouse.." She murmured to herself and went to her room.

----------------------------------------

"That chibi-suke!!!!" Ryoga rode his bicycle as fast as he could. The bicycle was actually Nanjirou's. He can't afford to walk.

By the time he reached school, students were just getting to class. He sighed in relief._'Yokatta. I made it just in time.'_

"Oh, you made it in time. Not bad.." Ryoga heard a familiar voice and twitched. He knuckled Ryoma's head. "Chibi-suke!! Grr.."

"Itai su yo.."

"Onii-chan da yo! Onii-chan te!" Ryoga said while still knuckling his little brother's head.

"Hands off Ryoma-sama!!" A loud female voice was heard behind them.

Ryoga had stopped knuckling and Ryoma had stopped struggling. They looked behind them and saw two girls in pigtails. One with both hands on her hips with furious look approached Ryoma and grabbed Ryoma's left arm, away from Ryoga. He (Ryoga) cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

While still clinging on Ryoma's hand, Tomoka stared at the other guy. "Eh?! Ryoma-sama?!" She exchanged glances; Ryoma to Ryoga then Ryoma again. Sakuno looked at Ryoga blankly.

"Two Ryoma-samas?" Tomoka cocked an eyebrow.

"To-Tomo-chan.." Sakuno smiled nervously.

Sakuno stared at the Ryoma look-alike blankly. Ryoga smirked, "Aw, you're a very cute girl, miss.." He stooped down to Sakuno. Ryoma did not like it one bit. Tomoka saw Ryoma twitched. Ryoga knew his brother was annoyed.

"We'll be late for class, Ryuuzaki." He called for her. Sakuno blinked twice at Ryoma and nodded.

"H-Hai, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoga smirked even more as he saw his little brother being protective over someone. A _girl_. He picked up his bike which he left on the ground. Just as he was going in the school compound, he heard screeching from the road. He turned his head and...

THUMP!! CRASH!!

Ryoga fell on his but. He rubbed his head and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a girl with a ponytail. She was picking up her books while mumbling something which he could not hear. The girl looked blankly at him and stood up.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_taiyou sansan_

_moriagaru kotoshi wa uta itai_

_kibun runrun_

_nomitai houdai waraitai_

_yureru yureru kokoro ni_

_dokidoki shitai na_

_soremo sou kana rakuen_

_ah ah ah_

_natsu da ne_

_(Oh what a bright day_

_On this exciting year, I wanna sing_

_Oh what a good feeling_

_I wanna laugh as much as I can drink_

_Moved by the excitement_

_I wanna feel my heart pound_

_Either that or be in paradise_

_AhAhAh_

_So this is summer)_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Gomenasai!" she bowed. "I didn't quite see you there just now.." she extended her hand to him.

He reached it and stood up. He shook his head, "That did hurt.."

She gave a nervous smile, "Gomen.." She dusted her skirt. She looked at the time on her wrist watch and gasped, "Shimatta!! Mou, baka Takumi!!!!"

Ryoga raised his left eyebrow looking at the girl in front of him. He scanned her features; pointed small nose, pretty pink lips, long soft and nice scented crimson hair. She wore a pair of big square brown glasses which hid her eyes. In his opinion, she looked, _cute_.

_'Argh, what the hell am I thinking!? She looks so, nerdy. If she replaced her glasses with contacts, she'll look much cuter. ARGH!! What the hell?! Stop it, Ryoga!!'_ He was definitely cursing himself. Suddenly he heard a male's voice.

x x x x x x x x x x x

_peach_

_hikkurikaeru ai no mark_

_itten de fuantei dakara_

_sugu itten suru dakedo_

_kaeshite miseru yo_

_peach_

_hikkurikaeru ai no mark_

_nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou_

_ganbatte miseru yo_

_aishichau kara_

_(Peach!_

_The shape of an upside-down heart_

_It's a little shaky with one point_

_So I'll flip it around_

_And return it to you_

_Peach!_

_The shape of an upside-down heart_

_Therefore it's necessary for more power_

_But I'll do my best_

_For I'll fall in love with you)_

x x x x x x x x x x x

"Dakara! If it weren't for _you_, I would have been in school hours ago. Great, now I'm late reporting this paperwork. All thanks to you, Takumi!" She put up a grumpy face.

Ryoga saw that male. He has black hair and blue eyes. Great features. _'Not bad..'_ Ryoga thought.

"Ah, your welcome, Honey.." The black haired lad smiled. _'Honey? Must be his girlfriend then.'_ Ryoga thought.

The girl grunted then turned towards the school gate. She was about to run inside, she stopped and took a glance at Ryoga. He looked back at her. She just stared at him with a blank expression, "See you later!" She ran off inside, leaving two good looking guys outside.

Wait.

Did she just say 'see you later?' Ryoga puzzled while looking at her retreating figure. He once again, picked up his bike and sighed. That guy called Mayama approached him.

"That girl.." Mayama uttered while shaking his head.

Both guys exchanged glances and nodded. Mayama offered a hand shake to Ryoga, "Mayama Takumi. 3rd year in high school section." Ryoga shook his hand and nodded.

"That makes you my senpai then.. Echizen Ryoga. 2nd year in high school department. Nice meeting you."

Mayama triggered then smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Echizen-kun.." Ryoga nodded.

Mayama looked at Ryoga and smiled, "I think we better go in now. Since today is the first day of the second semester, the classes starts after recess."

Ryoga nodded and they entered the school.

x x x x x x x x x x x

_peach !_

_nanigoto mo balance_

_otagai my pace_

_rhythm ni awasete_

_JUMP! JUMP!_

_peach !_

_yappa isshoni iyou yo_

_iru beki da yo_

_kigen nao shite tanoshi mou you no natsu wo_

_peach_

_hikkurikaeru ai no mark_

_nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou_

_ganbatte miseru yo_

_aishichau kara_

_aishichau kara_

_aishichau kara _

_(Peach!_

_Everything will balance_

_We're at the same pace_

_Together, following the rhythm_

_Jump! Jump!_

_Peach!_

_Let's be together_

_It's best to stick together_

_Let's swallow our sadness and have a blast in the summer_

_**Peach!**_

_**The shape of an upside-down heart**_

_**Therefore it's necessary for more power**_

_**But I'll do my best**_

_**For I'll fall in love with you**_

_**I'll fall in love with you**_

_**I'll fall in love with you**_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Peach!_

_The shape of an upside-down heart_

_Therefore it's necessary for more power_

_But I'll do my best_

_**For I'll fall in love with you**_

_I'll fall in love with you_

_I'll fall in love with you_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

---------------------------------------------------------------

**For he'll be in love with her?! (chuckles) Wonder what happens next. Is she really that nerdy?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R please. Sankyuu!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dictionary.**

**Yadaa - No (In a refusing way)**

**Ittekimasu - I'll going now**

**Chibi-suke - Little kid**

**Dakara - Like I said**

**Itai su yo - That's hurts**

**Onii-chan da yo, onii-chan te - It's big brother, big brother.**

**Shimatta - Oh crap**

**Baka - Stupid**


	3. Aka no Seijaku

**I love that song Peach by Otsuka Ai. This story actually based on that song. I'll explain more about my OC.**

**Haninozuka Fuyumi - Also know as; Honey-senpai, Honey, or by first name basis for her really close friends. She NEVER calls people by their last name no matter how respectable that person may be.**

**Crimson hair; reached an inch below her waist. Layered. Her fringe are layered to the left side. Deep crimson eyes. Her height is 5 feet 4. Intelligent, always has on a blank face, a great dancer and loves to listen to J-pop music.**

**Loves reading, enjoys the library and that is why she is a librarian. She also wears a long necklace that has a crescent moon pendant. **

**Works as a waitress at dessert cafe after school. Working hours: 5 p.m till 10 p.m. Saturday is her day off. Her working outfit is a puffy maid dress. Colored in light purple.**

**Two years ago, quits tennis because of some reasons that involved her elder twin sister, Setsuna. A blonde female with gentle crimson eyes. She also has a long necklace that has a pendant shaped like a sun. Plays good in doubles with her sister but even better in singles. Left-handed but played with right hand. Transfered to Seigaku Gakuen at the start of last year, first semester.**

**She also has a smaller brother in elementary, Haninozuka Natsume. Age 10. Also plays tennis. Currently coaching him. Her mother was famous pro ice-skater. Her father died in a plane crash when she was 5.**

**Well, that's about it. You'll find out more about her twin sister in the later chapter.**

------------------------------------------

**_Aka no Seijaku by Ishida Youko_**

_me wo tojite kanjiru kodou_

_mogaiteru kiri no naka jibun no basho sagashite iru_

_yamikumo ni kyou mo zutto_

_itami no nai sekai nante nai yo_

_tada furetai mamoritai dake_

_akaku somaru yuugure wo mitsumeru_

_when I close my eyes, this feeling starts_

_struggling inside the mist, seeking my own place_

_blindly for a long time until now_

_There's no such thing as a world without pain_

_I just want to touch and protect but_

_I can only stare at red skies_

_ --------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Mayama showed Ryoga to the headmaster's office. As Mayama left him with headmaster, he smiled and headed towards the library where he knew he can find Honey. He got to the library and smiled as he saw a very familiar figure at the library counter. She was sitting there quietly with a book in hand while listening to her mp3 player. Like Mayama had said earlier, classes starts after recess. He approached the girl with a grin.

Honey looked up with a blank expression, "What is it this time, Takumi..?" Annoyance filled her voice.

Obviously to Mayama that she was angry at him since he caused her lateness. He pouted playfully at her, "I said I'm sorry."

Fuyumi still gave that blank expression. She blinked once then turned back to her book, ignoring Mayama. She heard a childish 'Hmph-ed' from him. She ignored him. Out of the blue, the book she was reading, was no longer in her hands. She looked at it. Blinking twice in confusion then looked up to Mayama. He was browsing through the book.

She stood up and tried to snatch away the book but led to failure as he brought it away up higher. Fuyumi made that grumpy face again. Mayama chuckled, "You know, Fuyumi. That grumpy face you make, it's more to cute than grumpy." He chuckled again. Fuyumi had a tint of blush. Just a tint. Mayama raised the book higher when Fuyumi tip-toed.

"Give. It. Back. Takumi." She emphasized each word. Mayama only smirked and raised it up higher.

"Try me."

Fuyumi sighed and landed her heels back on the ground. Mayama looked at her in confusion. Fuyumi sat back on her chair and took out a file. She flipped the pages lazily. Mayama gave a weak smile. He put the book back on the table and sat on the counter.

She ticked his arm, "Do not sit on the counter, baka."

He gave a chuckle, "Hai hai, Fuyumi ojou-sama."

She glared at him, "Urusai. De, what is it that you want, really?"

She knew he was smiling slyly even without her looking at him. "Straight to the point Takumi nii-san."

"You knew, didn't you?"

She rested her cheek on her right palm, still not shifting her gaze from the file. "What do you mean?"

"Tsk tsk, Fu-chan, I told you no secrets.."

She glared at him furiously, "I told you not to call me Fu-chan!" She grunted some more.

Mayama stared at her and chuckled, "Yu-chan, I think he's good looking.."

"So?"

He sighed. "It's really pointless pointing this to you, is it?"

She managed a smirk, "Saa na, nii-san.." she flipped the file again. Mayama smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He patted her head.

"I'm not your pet you know that.." she warned him.

Mayama nodded, "I know.. Ja, I'll wait at the gates. As usual.." he waved his right hand and shoved it back in his pocket. Fuyumi sighed and smiled. _'Baka Takumi..'_

"A-Ano, Honey-senpai.." Fuyumi turned to the person standing in front of the counter.

She smiled, "Hai, Sakuno. What can I do for you today?"

Sakuno handed her a hard covered book to Fuyumi. "I finished it. It was like you said. Very good. I like it.." Sakuno's eyes softened.

Fuyumi took the book and smiled. "I see.." Fuyumi recommended the book to Sakuno a week ago. A story of a prince and a girl that was his personal maid. They were so close yet so far. The maid loved the price so much but she knew that it would be too unrealistic to believe that their fate would cross. The maid however doesn't know how much the prince loved her. It was a lot of hardship they went through and at the end, they found each other in another life.

"You really seemed to enjoy the story, Sakuno.."

Sakuno nodded, "H-Hai. I actually, really love it."

Fuyumi smiled and gave Sakuno her library card back. The book that Sakuno returned, that was carefully place on the side shelf, fell to the floor. Fuyumi looked at it and puzzled. As she picked it up, it was on the last page of the story where they lived happily ever after.

"H-H-Honey-senpai. Do you- eto- believe in- f-fate?" Sakuno asked.

Fuyumi paused. She did not expect for her kouhai to asked her a question like that but kept her expression blank. Fuyumi smiled, "Maybe.."

Sakuno looked at Fuyumi in confusion, "Eh?"

Fuyumi sighed a little, "You can't expect fate to do every job for you. Only to follow fate and keep on following them, can't lead you to happiness. If you want happiness, change that fate. Just like the maid."

Sakuno blinked, "Who?"

Fuyumi chuckled, "The maid in this story. She loved the prince so much and couldn't bear to see him leave. So she did something in the end, didn't she? She found it after all the hardship she encountered with the prince."

Sakuno blushed and smiled, "S-Sugoi, Honey-senpai.. Arigatou!" she bowed.

Fuyumi gave nervous laugh, "Iie, betsuni.. If you need another book, feel free to ask me, anytime. I'll help."

Sakuno bowed and excused herself. Fuyumi smiled. '_Do I believe in fate, huh? Sakuno... You have lots to work on with Ryoma.'_

-----------------------------

_Just look how beautiful is world_

_itsuka miteta yume wa tooku mabushisugite_

_chotto hazukashi kedo_

_guuzen ja nai kono deai de chigau jibun mitsuketa kara_

_atarashii ashita wo mukaeyou_

_nanigenai kotoba hitotsu sore ga sadame ni naru_

_mune ni sotto hime ta mono wa sore wo shinjiru tsuyo sa_

_ichiban boshi negai wo sotto inoru_

_honoo no you ni akaku akaku irozuku sora_

_subete tsutsumu yasashiku_

_Just look how beautiful is world_

_someday you'll see your bright dream from a distance_

_it's a little embarrassing though_

_meeting you is not a coincidence, now that I found a different me_

_let's meet the new tomorrow_

_it doesn't give me any feeling, one word may become destiny_

_what is softly hidden within your heart I can strongly believe_

_I will pray for my dream to the brightest star_

_the color of the sky is changing like a red flame_

_which gently embraces my entire self_

Sakuno walked up the stairs. As she walked at the corridor, she bumped into someone. She did not fall to the ground but was just a taken back a bit. Her eyes was still closed and she bowed to the person.

"S-Sumimasen!"

"Oh, you were the girl that chibi-suke protected this morning.."

"Eh?" Sakuno opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw it was that Ryoma look-alike person. She blinked twice.

_...you were the girl that chibi-suke protected this morning..._

Those words played in her mind. She blushed at the thought. _'Ry-Ryoma-kun, protected me?'_ Suddenly her prince's face appeared in her mind. She shook her head. She looked at the person standing in front of her.

Ryoga smirked. "Are you in the same class as chibi-suke?"

Sakuno blinked, "E-Eh? I-Iie." She gave a slight shook.

"Hn.. Tsumaranai no? I thought you might be in the same class as chibi-suke."

"Aa.." Sakuno managed to say. Actually, she was still registering that the guy talking to her is not Ryoma.

Ryoga got a good idea what Sakuno was thinking and smirked, "Daijobu. I'm not that chibi-suke. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Echizen Ryoga. Yoroshiku na."

Sakuno's eyes widen, "E-Echizen te? That means, you're-"

Ryoga smiled and nodded, "Aa. I'm his elder brother. A long story. If you want to know, how about a date?"

Sakuno blushed. "D-D-D-Date?"

Ryoga found her amusing. "Just joking. That chibi-suke won't let me date you."

Sakuno blushed even redder. "Aa!! Ryu-Ryuuzaki Sakuno desu. Yo-Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Echizen-senpai!" She bowed to him nervously.

She found it a little awkward calling him Echizen-senpai. The name Echizen reminded her of a certain someone. Ryoga patted her head which made Sakuno blushed even more.

"Ryoga-senpai would be fine. Aaaa-aah.. Na, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno blushed when he called her by her first name. _'Sakuno-chan? Ryoga-senpai is a little different than Ryoma-kun..'_

"Hai?" She looked at him.

"Do you know where class 3-A is? I'm--- lost." He sweat dropped at the thought of him being lost.

Sakuno chuckled a bit. She nodded, "Sure. This way please.." She showed him the way.

"Sankyuu, Sakuno-chan!" She nodded at his thanks. What they did not know was that Ryoma was watching from the beginning. His bangs covered his expression. He walked back to his class with his hands in his pockets.

--------------------------------------------

_Don't shut light out of your life_

_yoru ga kitara yami no naka ni nomikomaresou_

_dakara kao wo agete_

_nagareteru kumo tsukiakari ni mieru_

_soshite sono yokogao_

_nukumori kanjite_

_Asa ga kuru_

_Dont shut the light out of your life_

_because when the evening comes you'll be lost in the middle of darkness_

_that's why try to raise your head_

_as the clouds move and clear up, you can see the moonlight_

_and you'll feel that warm feeling on the side of your face_

_tomorrow will come_

Recess was over. Most of the students grunted since classes would begin. Ryoga already knew where his class was. He reached the door. Everyone had been in the class for at least 10 minutes already. His hands were in his pockets. He leaned at the wall beside the door, waiting.

"Echizen Ryoga." A monotonous female voice was heard. He turned to the girl and saw her. He blinked and stared at her.

"You're from, earlier.." He said. He noticed that the ribbon she wore on her hair has two bells on it. The sound of the bells were soft and chiming. He liked the sound of it.

She nodded. Without any expression on her face, "Pardon me for being a late. I'll introduce you to the class." Ryoga cocked an eyebrow and held her arm. She gave a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I mean, you are in my class. Be thankful that I'm the one introducing you. Later on you'll be having a partner to show you around the gakuen."

He released her arm and sighed, "Ok. I don't know your name yet.."

She glanced at him, "Haninozuka. Haninozuka Fuyumi." She did not wait for him to say anything. She knocked on the door and opened the door. The teacher was writing something on the black board.

"Honey-san. You're a little late.." The male teacher said while smiling.

She entered the room and bowed to the teacher, "Sumimasen, Noda-sensei. I brought the transferee." She turned and nodded at Ryoga so that he would come in.

Whispers were heard in the class. Ryoga came in with a cool attitude. Somehow, Fuyumi felt a little annoyed. Just a _little_. The teacher smiled and took a good look at Ryoga. He then looked at Fuyumi. He grinned.

"Welcome to class 3-A, Echizen-kun." The teacher greeted. Ryoga nodded and smiled.

_"Echizen-kun? Is he related to Echizen Ryoma?!"_

_"Kakoii!!"_

_"Hontou ni. He looks really cool."_

_"He's good looking.."_

_"What's with the cool attitude man?"_

Whipers were heard within the class. Ryoga smirked which made all of the girls fainted and some screamed like fan girls.

"I shall excuse myself to my seat." She bowed to the teacher and went to her seat. She fixed her glasses and took out her book.

The teacher stepped front. "Echizen-kun, would you please introduce yourself to the class."

He nodded, "Echizen Ryoga desu. Hajimemashite, minna." He smirked.

The girls squeled. Noda-sensei sweat dropped. "Class, settle down.." He calmed the class. Ryoga knew his good looks were too good.

"Echizen-kun, for this week, you will need a partner to show you around. Only for one week. Now, who shall I pick as your partner?" Noda-sensei asked.

All the girls put up their hands in the air. Fuyumi was not paying attention. She was reading, minding her own business. Ryoga noticed that she was the only person who did not raised up her hands or did she look at him. Completely ignored.

Ryoga found it amusing. He smirked. Just when Noda-sensei was about to point someone as his partner, he looked at the teacher who returned it with a smile.

"Sensei, I want _her_ to be my partner." He pointed at the girl who was paying no attention at all at him. Noda-sensei knew it was coming. It was not the first time this happens. True, she transfered to Seishun Gakuen a year ago but her fan club was formed right away.

Every girl in the classroom scowled. The boys glared at him for picking her. Fuyumi, however, still was not paying any attention to anyone. The teacher inwardly grinned.

"Hai, I was about to appoint her as your partner. Honey-san.."

Fuyumi was not listening until a boy who sat beside her right nudged her.

She looked at him, "Hn?"

The boy diverted his gaze in front of the class. She looked at the teacher and noticed that the whole class had their eyes fixed on her. She looked at them blankly. She looked at the teacher who was smiling.

"Honey-san, you weren't listening, were you?"

She stared at him blankly then she got the idea.

"I refuse. It's _too_ troublesome, sensei." She said lazily.

Noda-sensei sighed and turned his gaze towards Ryoga. The young lad smirked, "You have no choice. You _are_ my partner. That's all there is."

She stood up, "I said I refuse." She pushed up her glasses. She glanced at a girl in front of her, "Iinchou, I pass him to you. You know the school better than I do."

No one could argue with her. Not even the great Ryoga-sama. He smirked. _'That's how it is, huh?'_

_"Haninozuka Fuyumi. Please proceed to the school's office. A phone call is waiting for you. I repeat, Haninozuka Fuyumi. Please proceed to the school's office. A phone call is waiting for you."_

She sighed as she heard the announcement. "Excuse me." She walked past him. Her hair bells chimed again. She definitely saw him smirk.

"Gomen, Echizen-kun. Looks like Konoe-san is your partner. Please take your seat behind Honey-san's. It is the only seat available."

Ryoga nodded and winked at his partner. Most of the girls had a pair of heart-shaped eyes following him. As he sat at his seat, he could still smell her scent.

_'Smells like cherries.' _he smiled.

The teacher continued his subject while his mind noted that it would be a good event to see them. A cool type versus a rookie.

---------------------------------------------

She knocked on the office door and entered. The secretary handed her the phone. "Moshi moshi. Haninozuka desu."

"Nee-chan!!!!" A loud kid's voice was heard over the phone. Fuyumi took away the phone from her ear.

"Mou, Natsume. Your voice is too loud."

The boy chuckled, "Gomen gomen, nee-chan!"

She sighed, "Why is it that you're calling me now? Aren't you suppose to have class?"

"I'm bored. Nee-chan, pick me up now. Onegai..." She knew her little brother was pouting.

She smiled. A genuine smile, "No. If you skip school, I won't give you a free dessert today."

"Nee-chan! Mou.. Promise? If I stay in school, I'll get dessert?"

Fuyumi nodded, "Hn. Stay in school, in class, study!"

"Mou, wakatta desho. Fine. Bye bye, onee-chan! Daiiiiisuki!" he hung up.

Fuyumi sweat droppped. She handed the phone to the secretary. The lady smiled, "He really loves you, Haninozuka-chan.."

Fuyumi rubbed her neck, "Aa, very troublesome one. Arigato, Shizuna-san." The lady chuckled. Her brother would give a phone call sometimes. She gave a slight bow and left the office.

---------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang and students scattered. Fuyumi walked straight to school and saw someone familiar waving at her.

"Yo, Yu-chan." Mayama greeted her.

"Nya, Honey-chan!! It's been awhile.." Eiji pouted. Oishi smiled and nodded, agreeing with Eiji. They have not seen her the whole summer break.

She smiled, "Gomen, I was busy at the cafe. I was barely at home either."

Eiji grinned and saw Inui walking to them. "Oh, Inui!!!" He waved his hands. Inui nodded. He greeted them but had a serious face on. Eiji and Oishi exchanged glances.

"Inui, anything wrong?" Eiji asked.

Inui kept his gaze on Fuyumi. "Honey-senpai,"

"Aa, that guy is here. He's busy flirting inside the class right now." She said monotonously. Mayama almost chuckled.

Eiji looked at her, "Who is?!"

Inui pushed up his glasses, "He is." He pointed. Eiji and Oishi both looked at the person Inui pointed. They were surprised to see who it was.

_Echizen Ryoga._

They recalled the time where they were chased all over the cruise ship. Eiji almost got shot. They were supposed to lose the game. But they refused. As to keep Seigaku's pride. Ryoma and Ryoga first meeting and first match after long time being apart.

"Takumi, fetch Natsume. I'll see you at the cafe. Mata ashita!" She rushed. Leaving no space for arguement. Eiji and Oishi puzzled. Mayama just nodded.

"Yo, hissashiburi!" Ryoga greeted them

They guys nodded. Oishi shook his hand, "Aa, it's been awhile since then."

Eiji nodded with his cat-like smile, "Nya, how come you're here in Seishun Gakuen? By the way, Inui. You know?"

Inui nodded, "I heard the girls' coversation just now." He turned to Ryoga.

"Hn?" Ryoga looked back at Inui.

"I see you're in the same class as Honey-senpai." Ryoga just nodded at Inui's statement.

Mayama smiled, "Echizen-kun, minna. I better take my leave now. Ja." He waved. Eiji waved back, "Bye bye, Mayama-senpai!!"

Ryoga nodded then turned to Inui, "Why is everyone calling Haninozuka, Honey?"

Eiji giggled while Oishi chuckled. "Because that name sounded cute for her. Mayama-senpai gave that name to her." Momoshiro explained.

"Fsshhh..." Kaidoh nodded.

"Sou ka.." Ryoga nodded. He already took his bike and was ready to head home after meeting and talking to some of the regulars. His brother probably has a club meeting with Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei. He wondered something about that nerdy looking girl.

_'That girl. Despite that nerdy look, she's full of pride.'_ He smirked as he found himself a cute and amusing toy in his new school.

Meanwhile...

Fuyumi felt annoyed at Ryoga. Since classes started till the end, he kept on flirting. It really got on her nerves. She silently cursed that guy. She reached her work place.

The door bell rang. The old man who was scolding a silver haired boy with gray eyes, looked at her. She smiled and nodded and walked past them.

"It's our shift next, Honey-chan. Let's do our best today!" The boy said.

She nodded, "Hn.."

She changed into her unifrom. A puffy maid outfit colored in purple. A big ribbon tied around her petite waist. A purple choker. A white loose socks with a pair of black shoes. She braided her pony tail and clipped her hair to the side. She puffed up her cheeks not to look so angry. She pinched her cheeks and ready for work.

"Yo, Shinobu. Let's make today a fortune with our smiles!"

The silver haired male nodded and they shared a high-five.

The bell on the door chimed. They looked at their customers and smiled, "Irrashai mase!!"

_yoake no oto ga kikoete kuru nagai fuyu wa mou owatta_

_akaku shizuka na toki_

_guuzen ja nai kono deai de tsuyoi kizuna mitsuketa kara_

_atarashii ashita wo mukaeyou_

_you will hear the sound of dawn come to you_

_finally the long winter has ended_

_this is the time of red silence_

_meeting you is not a coincidence, now that I saw a strong destiny in you_

_let's greet the new tomorrow _

----------------------------------------

**Fuhh... A long chapter that was! Would you like Ryoga to confess to her or she confess to Ryoga? Tell me.. See you in the next chappie!**

----------------------------------------

**Dictionary.**

**Mata ashita - See you tomorrow.**

**Ja - see ya.**

**Sou ka - I see**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Daisuki - I love you**

**Wakatta desho - I know that**

**Onee-chan - elder sister**

**Nii-san - big brother**

**Ojou-sama - Young lady**

**Onegai - Please**

**Gomenasai / Sumimasen - Sorry**

**Iinchou - Class Representative**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Hai - Yes**

**  
Iie - No**

**Hajimemashite - It's nice to see you (first meeting)**

**Yoroshiku onegai shimasu - Nice meeting you.**

**Minna - Everyone**

**Kakoii - Cool**

**Hontou ni - Really.**

**Tsumaranai no - It's kind of boring, isn't it? **

**Daijobu - It's alright**

**Betsuni - Not really**

**Baka - Stupid**

**Urusai - Shut up**

**Hissashiburi - Long time no see**


	4. Panorama

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. I was supposed to upload the 3rd chapter yesterday but my pc had some problem. Troublesome.**

**I will do my best to keep the good work on this story! Sankyuu!!**

**-**

**-**

-----------------------------------

-

-

-

**Panorama by Endou Masaki**

-

-

-

------------------------------------

-

-

_kawazoi o aruku haru no yuuhodou_

_kaze ni yureru yokogao nani omou no_

_tama ni sabishisou ni kuchibiru kamu shigusa_

_boku wa itsudemo kimi dake matteru_

_(Walking along the river, a spring promenade,_

_Your profile trembles in the wind. What are you thinking of?_

_You have a habit of sometimes biting your lip, looking lonely,_

_I'm always waiting, only for you)_

_shiranai furi o shite boku o umaku kawashite_

_mienai garasu no kabe ni kakurete shimau_

_(Pretending like you don't know, deftly turning me aside,_

_You hide behind an invisible glass wall)_

_yoru no panorama boku no koto dake sagashite_

_jikan o tomete nee warattekure yo_

_sotto kono mama uso demo ii yo kamawanai_

_asufaruto ni nokoru kimi to boku dake no kioku_

_(In the panorama night, just come searching for me,_

_Stop time, and please, smile for me._

_Softly, just like this, I don't care if it's all a lie,_

_Memories that belong to you and me only are left on the asphalt...)_

-

-

-

She hummed while arranging the books on the book shelves. It was not her library duties but since the librarian that was supposed to have duty was sick, she had to replace her. The library was quiet. Only her humming was heard through out the place. No one was there, only her. Everyone was in class and since she found herself an excuse from the teacher, there she was, alone.

She held the last book on the floor. She looked at the title. _'A little princess by Frances Hodgson Burnett'_

Fuyumi turned the book and read the synopsis. She stopped humming. Her expression was blank as she continued to read the synopsis.

_A story of young Sara Crewe, privileged daughter of a wealthy diamond merchant. All the other girls at Miss Minchin's school treat Sara as if she truly were a princess. But when Captain Crewe's fortune is sadly lost, Sara's luck changes. Suddenly she is treated no better than a scullery maid. Her own fierce determination to maintain her dignity and remain a princess inside was intrigued. _

Fuyumi began to sit down with her back resting on the book shelf. She opened the book and started reading it. Page by page she flipped as if she was in her own world. Not even minding the footsteps that were nearing her.

Ryoga looked at her. She kept on reading the book.

Flip.

Her eyes moved from right to left as she read every sentence. Ryoga sat down beside her, close. His arm rubbed against hers, and yet, she did not bother. Ryoga smirked as he kept watching the girl's face. She was definitely lost in that book. Her glasses fell from her nose bridge, a bit. Revealing a little of her big crimson eyes. Ryoga kept his gaze on her face.

_'Cute.. ARGH! She is so uncute. That Konoka is much cuter.'_ Ryoga thought in aggravation.

-

-

-

_fumidasu yuuki boku ni attanara_

_sunao ni kono kimochi tsutaeraretakana_

_houkago no kimi ga mabushi sugiru kara_

_tojikometa koe kobore sou ni naru_

_(If I had the courage to move forward_

_would I be able to express my feelings honestly?_

_Because the after-school you is just too dazzling_

_my bottled up voice seems like it might overflow)_

_kimi wa itsumo no mama aru hazu no nai TEREPASHII_

_hodokete mo inai kutsuhimo usubi naoshita_

_(You're the same as always, with that telepathy you can't possibly have_

_you retie those shoelaces that aren't undone)_

-

-

-

Fuyumi imagined herself in the princess's shoe. How much Sara had kept her pride high even after her father had dropped bankrupt. The teachers treated her lowly. As well as her so-called good friend, Ermengarde.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

_"Mou, Set-chan te ba!"_

_A blonde female turned to her, "Daijobu. Everything is going to fine. I promise." She winked._

_Fuyumi blushed 10 shades of red. She sighed. She looked at her twin. Her eyes softened. She couldn't possibly tell her the truth. She shook her head. She can't. She musn't. She, couldn't._

_'Set-chan look so happy.' Fuyumi thought._

_She grabbed her racket while her other hand clutched her stomach. 'I can hold it. We'll win this game.'_

_Setsuna glanced at her with her gentle smile, "Let's win this match, ne, Yu-chan!" Fuyumi nodded and smiled. Setsuna took Fuyumi's hand and dragged her outside the room. _

_"So, you girls really want to take up the challenge?" Another female's voice said in the shadows._

_Setsuna smiled while Fuyumi glared at the two girls. "Of course, we never turn back on our words, Eva."_

_Fuyumi heard Setsuna's words of wisdom. She felt guilt over-powering her. Fuyumi shrugged it off and held Setsuna's hand._

_"Whatever. Just don't cry when you're hurt out there." The other girl said and they walked to court. The crowd applauded them._

_Setsuna looked encouragingly at Fuyumi, "Akira me nai yo!" She walked into the court. Fuyumi frowned seeing Setsuna's enthusiasm. "Gomen, Setsuna..." She followed Setsuna_

_One set match. Haninozuka pair, to serve._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

She closed the book and pushed up her glasses to her perfect nose. She sighed while closing her eyes. _'Set-chan, I wonder what're you doing right now?'_

Her eyes widened as she felt someone beside her. She turned to her left and was surprised to see Ryoga staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Ryoga stretched, "Waiting for you to come out from your imagine-nation, Honey-chan."

Fuyumi sighed, "That's not the case." She was about to stand up when Ryoga pulled her back down and was on his lap. Ryoga saw that small, almost visible blush on her cheeks. He smirked. He picked up the book that fell before her and looked at it curiously.

She wanted to move away from his lap but he held her waist tighter. "Like I said, what are _you_ doing here?"

He smirked, "You were fantasizing yourself in this book?"

She glared at him, "Urusai. That is _none of your business_, Ryoga."

"Oh, is that so? Then why do I see your eyes like they were trying to hold back tears when you were reading the book?" Ryoga said looking straight at her as if he was penetrating her.

She was taken back when she heard him said that. Was she holding back her tears? Did she look like she was going to..

_..cry? No. Of course not._

-

-

-

_sora o miagete nijinda hoshi o tsunaide_

_negai o komete nee futari kiri de_

_marude maboroshi sore demo ii yo kamawanai_

_shingo ga kawaru made wa kimi o boku dake ni misete_

_(Looking up at the sky, and connecting the stars we grasped_

_putting our wishes in it, just the two of us_

_it's like an illusion, but that doesn't matter, I don't mind_

_Before the light changes, show yourself only to me)_

_yoru no panorama boku no koto dake sagashite_

_jikan o tomete nee warattekure yo_

_zutto kono mama yume demo ii yo kamawanai_

_mata ashita no owari ni ashi o tomete me o tojita_

_(The night panorama, search for only me_

_stop time, and please smile for me_

_Always just like this, it's okay even if it's a dream, I don't mind_

_After the "see you tomorrow", I stopped and closed my eyes )_

_-_

-

-

She let her bangs cover her eyes. "Mind. Your. Own. Business. Ryoga." She knew her voice was shaking yet she struggled to let it not sound like it. Ryoga looked at her. He heaved a sigh. He stood up abruptly that made her fell on her butt. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"And I thought I could try to kiss you." Ryoga walked away with his hands in his pockets.

_What the--- HELL??_

She fumed. "Ryoga, you freaking IDIOT!!" She stood up while clenching her hands. She could hear him laughing. She twitched in annoyance.

_I'll kill you, Ryoga! You and your bloody flirting schemes. You one BIG LOSER!_

As he closed the door to the library, he stared at the door knob. _'Fuyumi...'_

He walked away. From the opposite side, behind the wall, Mayama smiled as he watched Ryoga retreat. He looked at library door, "Yumi-chan, throw away your past. Face the present and the future. Setsuna wants the best for you.." he murmured and walked back to his class.

-

-

-

-

-

The regulars were having their matches. Practice matches. Ryuuzaki entered the court with Oishi and Ryoma. Momoshiro glanced at them.

"Everyone, listen." Ryuuzaki said. Everyone stopped their matches and throw their ears to Ryuuzaki.

"You will have a new member today. Ryoma twitched. Ryuuzaki smirked looking at Ryoma's reaction. Whispers were heard all over the court.

_'Could it be?'_

_'Aa, probably. It's Echizen's elder brother..'_

_'I heard he's good in tennis as well, like Echizen.'_

_'Sugoi...'_

Horio looked around at the seniors. "Arai-senpai." Kachiro and Katsuo exchanged glances and looked up at Arai. The senior sighed.

"I don't know the details but, I heard that Echizen's elder brother transfered here yesterday." Arai explained lazily.

Horio's eyes widened with his jaw fell to the ground, "EH?! Echizen has an elder brother?!!" Katsuo and Kachiro was surprised as well.

"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun. Having an elder brother in the same school." Katsuo said while keeping his gaze on Ryoma.

Kachiro nodded then looked at Arai, "I think his name is Echizen Ryoga. 2nd year student in the high school division."

Horio and Katsuo looked at Kachiro and looked at Arai who nodded. Their mouth shaped an 'o'. "Ochibi is really lucky ne?!" Eiji smiled. The three friends looked at Eiji.

Kaidoh, who came after Eiji nodded. "Fsshh, Echizen's elder brother is match as Echizen himself." Eiji nodded with his cat-like grin.

"EH?! Maji ka?!" Horio exclaimed.

"Fsshh, you're being loud."

Horio paled, "S-Sumimasen!!" A nervous laugh escaped his lips.

Just then, that person entered the court with a racket in his hand. Everyone stared at him. Ryuuzaki smirked. The three boys could not believe their eyes. Arai too had his eyes fixed on the lad.

Fuji smiled, "There he is. Echizen's great rival."

Inui nodded, "Aa. This time it's a possible 82 percent that Echizen Ryoga can win a match against Echizen Ryoma."

"Sou ka. Then how about the percentage of Ryoma surpassing his limits again?"

Inui furrowed in depression. Fuji just smiled. After a long pause, "Limitless." Fuji chuckled.

"You'll get good data next time they have their match." Fuji said.

"Everyone. This is Echizen Ryoga." Ryuuzaki introduced. Ryoga looked at the rest of the tennis club and smirked. He moved beside Ryoma.

"Losers.."

Ryoma smirked, "Beat all the regulars first then you'll see who's the loser."

Ryoga smirked and sighed, "Whatever, chibi-suke."

Before Oishi could say something, he was cut off when he and everyone else heard a loud scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ryoga-kun! Ryoga-sama!! Ryoga!! We love you! Ganbatte!!" All of the girls screamed on top of their lungs.

Ryuuzaki and Oishi sweat dropped. _'Mattaku, this girls are a distraction.'_ Ryuuzaki thought.

Horio's jaw dropped. Arai, Katsuo, Kachiro were amazed.

"Sugoi.." Kachiro said.

Katsuo nodded, "Hn.. Sugoi desho. He already has his own fan club."

Horio recovered and smirked, "That's nothing compare to my two years of tennis experience!" He said proudly.

Katsuo and Kachiro glared at him, "That has absolutely nothing to do with this." Horio gave a fake laugh.

Kaidoh twitched and murmured, "Nuisance." Eiji's mouth shaped an 'o'. Momoshiro and Kawamura were both shocked looking at the big crowd outside the court.

"Arigato!" Ryoga shouted back while waving his hand to them. Some girls fainted. The rest of the tennis club sweat dropped. _'He loves the attention.'_

"As expected from him, right, Taka-san." Momoshiro said. Kawamura nodded.

Inui noted down in his book. Fuji smiled, "Ii data ka?" Fuji asked. Inui nodded and noted some more.

Ryoma heaved a long sighed and walked up front. "Mada mada da ne. You're slacking off." He said with his cap covering his expression.

Everyone snapped back. "HAI!" They returned to as they were. Ryuuzaki smirked. Oishi smiled and turned to Ryoga, "Welcome to the tennis club and as you already might know, he's the captain now. Tezuka just went back to Germany last night."

Ryoga nodded, "Hai. So, now, who's my match?"

Ryuuzaki smiled, "Glad you asked. Momoshiro!"

Momoshiro looked at Ryuuzaki but was blocked when Ryoga stood in front of her. He smirked. Momoshiro smirked back.

Katsuo looked blankly, "Wh-What does this means, Eiji-senpai?" He turned his gaze to Kikumaru.

The red-headed male grinned wider and excitement written all over his face. "Ochibi's onii-chan's first match with Momo!"

The three boy were wide shock, "EH?! Momo-chan-senpai!?" Eiji nodded.

"This is going to be good!" Eiji exclaimed as he ran off beside Ryoma. The three boys exchange glances and ran beside Ryoma. It became a habit to stand beside Ryoma when there was a match between other people.

Inui pushed his glasses and noted something in his book, "Ii data.." Fuji chuckled.

"Match. Echizen and Momoshiro. C court!" Ryuuzaki announced. Everyone gasped but cleared the tennis court. They waited outside the tennis court.

Momoshiro faced Ryoga and smirked. They shook hands. "Let's have a good game, Echizen no onii-san." Momoshiro said.

Ryoga nodded, "Aa. Ryoga's fine. Good game it is."

They each went to their position. Fuji was the referee.

"Ryoga-sama/Ryoga-kun/Ryoga!! Ganbatte!" The girls screamed. Ryuuzaki glared at them and sushed them up. Ryoga smirked.

"Hn.." Momoshiro smirked.

Ryoma smiled, "Oh.. Momo-senpai is already having fun."

"One set match. Momoshiro to serve."

-POK

-POK

-POK

15-Love

Momoshiro took out another tennis ball from his pocket. He began to serve.

-POK

-POK

-POK

15 all

"Sugoi. That Echizen's brother is really cool." Katsuo said while his gaze still fixed on the game. Kachiro and Horio both nodded.

Oishi smiled as he heard the junior said. "He's just warming up but Momoshiro is already sweating a lot." The three boys looked at Oishi and returned to the game.

40-15

Ryoma's composure was calm. Ryuuzaki glanced at him and smirked, "What do you think, Ryoma?"

"Not bad.." He said beneath his breath. Ryuuzaki smiled.

1-0

"Eh?! That was fast. It has only been 8 minutes." Horio said in shock.

Katsuo and Kachiro were amazed. Oishi heard the boys and saw Momoshiro drowning in sweat. All the regulars knew that Ryoga made his opponent tire. Momoshiro was panting.

Eiji frowned, "Momo is really sweating."

Inui stared at the two, "Apparently Echizen Ryoga doesn't let Momo keep his serve game."

Eiji and Kawamura nodded. Ryoma knew that was where Ryoga's potential will show. Ryoga smirked as he bounced the tennis ball against his racket. He began to serve

-DUSH!

Momoshiro's eyes widened. He looked at the ball that dropped behind him. _'When did that ball past me?'_

15-Love

30-Love

40-Love

Game lead by Echizen, 2-0

Everybody's jaw dropped in amazement. Ryoga tapped his racket on his shoulder and waited in his position for Momoshiro to serve the game. Momoshiro twitched, _'I let him took my serve game. That's it.'_

Momoshiro served. They rallied. Momoshiro volleyed and made Ryoga pull off a lob. Momoshiro smirked.

"There it is!" The three boys exclaimed.

-DUSH!!

"Dunk Smash!"

Love-15

The ball passed Ryoga. Momoshiro landed on his feet and smirked with his thumb up, "Don.." Ryoga smirked and looked at Momoshiro.

"So that was Dunk Smash." He saw Momoshiro getting ready for the next serve. Momoshiro served and again, they rallied.

Fuyumi walked to the court and greeted Ryuuzaki. "Here. Misaki-sensei asked me to hand out this papers to you."

Ryuuzaki and Ryoma looked at her. Ryuuzaki smiled, "Oh, arigato, Fuyumi."

She nodded, "Hai. Dewa, shitsurei shimasu."

Ryoma turned to her, "Aren't you going to stay and watch?" She looked at him. Ryuuzaki smiled and nodded. Fuyumi sighed.

She glanced at her wrist watch and turned to the match, "Sure. Only for 10 minutes." Ryuuzaki and Ryoma smiled to each other and watched the game.

Match point for Momoshiro.

"It finally came to match point, huh?" Kawamura said.

Eiji nodded, "Aa. Both of them really are fighting.."

Fuyumi watched the game carefully as Ryoga served. _'His knees are getting tired from too much bending.'_

Ryoma took a short glance at Fuyumi who was watching the match in every detail. Of course, Ryoma knew who she was. A tennis player who was suppose to reach the professional level at the age of 14. A female tennis genius in tennis. Ryoma and Ryuuzaki had kept her identity secret.

Game and match won by Echizen, 5-3.

Momoshiro and Ryoga came to the net and shook hands. While Momoshiro was being teased by Eiji and the rest, Ryoga saw someone familiar. Ryuuzaki called him out and nodded.

"Good match. You'll be fighting for the regular position. I'll expect good result from you, Ryoga." Ryuuzaki said. Fuyumi and Ryoma exchanged glances and looked at Ryoga. She looked away when Ryoga looked at her.

"Sensei, I'll be going now." Fuyumi excused herself.

Ryuuzaki nodded. Ryoga wiped his sweat with his towel, "How did you find my game?"

Ryoma and Ryuuzaki looked at Ryoga who wasn't looking at Fuyumi but his racket. Fuyumi gave a blank expression, "Horrible."

Ryuuzaki sweat dropped, Ryoma almost chuckled while Ryoga twitched, "What!?"

"When you serve, your knees are too bent. After a couple games, you'll drain your energy faster than you should." Her reply was monotonous. She bowed to Ryuuzaki and walked off.

Ryoga smirked. "Oh, is that so.. Good observation." He looked at her retreating figure and walked to his bag. Ryuuzaki looked at Ryoma who was smirking under his cap.

"Mada mada da ze."

Ryuuzaki nodded. Inui noted something in his book and pushed up his glasses. Fuji tapped his shoulder and they joined the others in the club room before heading back.

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------

**That was another long chapter! Stay with this and R&R please!**

--------------------------------------------

**Dictionary**

**Arigato - Thanks**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Hai - Yes**

**Dewa, shitsurei shimasu - Then, excuse me**

**Ganbatte - Good luck/do your best**

**Sugoi - Amazing**

**Sugoi desho - Amazing it is**

**Mattaku - Jeez**

**Urusai - Shut up**

**Gomen - Sorry**

**Akira me nai - Don't give up**


	5. Yoake Umarekuru Shoujo

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) yeah, I apologised that Fuyumi had gone a bit Mary Sue-ish. Hope y'all still stick with this, thanks :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yoake Umarekuru Shoujo by Takashi Yoko**

**Yoake umare kuru mono yo,Kesshite miushinawanaide,YOU ARE YOU shoujo yo ima koso,Furihodoki tachiagare...**

**(Ones who are born at dawnDon't ever lose sightYou are you, young lady; indeed nowUntangle yourself and stand up!!)**

**Mune no kizu wo kakushita mama kaze wo kirisusumu kimi wo,Tada mimamoru sube nado nani mo nai.**

**(I don't have any way to simply watch over youWho cut and advance through the wind, while still hiding the wounds in your chest)**

**-**

**-**

"Good morning, Fuyumi-chan!" a girl greeted her. Fuyumi looked up at the girl from her book and nodded with a smile.

The girl sat in front of Fuyumi and sighed. Fuyumi kept her eyes on her book, "What is it now?"

The girl pouted while glancing away, "I wish I can get serious with him,"

Fuyumi gave a short glance at the girl in front of her, "who are you talking about?"

The girl smiled, "Echizen Ryoga-kun, of course!" she perked up. Fuyumi twitched but kept her cool and read the book in her hand.

"He is not worth it, Sayaka," Fuyumi monotonously said it.

Sayaka, a girl with short brown hair with black eyes, pouted at Fuyumi. "Why are you so mean towards Ryoga-kun? I mean, he is handsome, clever, and great at tennis. Plus, he is so charming even though he-"

"-flirts around with girls and couldn't be bothered by who you are exactly. Treats you like just another girl," Fuyumi concluded.

Sayaka held back and sighed, "Fuyumi, I was just kidding when I said I would want to be serious with Ryoga-kun. Besides, I have somebody in mind already," she smiled.

Fuyumi looked at Sayaka, "Hmm?"

Sayaka grinned, "YOU will find out sooner or later but what I want to emphasize now is about YOU,"

"What about me?"

"Get yourself a boyfriend,"

"Definitely not,"

"Again with that answer. What's with you and not having a boyfriend?"

Fuyumi glanced at Sayaka, "Troublesome and what is with you with me NOT having one?"

"Well, it's because, most of the girls in this class or let's just say in this school already has a boyfriend or at least they go for dates. Even ones that are much nerdier looking that you go for dates!" Sayaka said almost shouting.

Everybody in the class was looking at them. Sayaka just gave a laugh and rolled her eyes. She stared at Fuyumi, "Fuyumi-chan,"

Fuyumi closed her book and pushed up her glasses, "If you said so, then I wish happiness for those girls,"

Sayaka bit her lips, she was about to burst but calmed down, "Fuyumi-chan, I only have one question to ask,"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

There were no answers from Fuyumi. She kept silence while looking out the window. There were noise coming from the door and both Sayaka and Fuyumi glanced at the crowd of noise. It was Ryoga, who just came to class and the girls were crowding him.

Fuyumi stood up with her fringe covering her eyes, Sayaka stared at her, trying to read her expression, "Where are you going, Fuyumi-chan?"

"Library,"

Fuyumi was about to leave her seat when Ryoga was about to approach her. Fuyumi turned to Sayaka for a short glance and she smiled at Sayaka, "No, I have never in love," Fuyumi left the class.

Ryoga heard what she had said. Sayaka sighed, "That girl, will she ever open her heart to anyone?"

Ryoga sat at Fuyumi's seat earlier and stared at Sayaka, "Good morning, Sayaka-chan," he smiled.

Sayaka blushed, "good morning, Ryoga-kun,"

"What was that you were saying about Fuyumi-chan?"

Sayaka gave a soft smile and looked out the window, "nothing. It is just everything about that friend of mine who is just very stubborn,"

She glanced at Ryoga, "Ryoga-kun, do you want to know about her?"

"You mean, Fuyumi-chan?"

Sayaka nodded, "Do you?"

Ryoga smiled, "My ears are all yours, Sayaka-chan,"

"Fuyumi-chan transferred here a year ago and, up till now, not many can accept her because she never opens up to anybody,"

Ryoga saw the expression on Sayaka's face. Sayaka kept smiling and looked at Ryoga, "on her first day, she was alone; nobody came to talk to her. At first I was scared too but something in me said that she is OK, and my first conversation with her was about the sunset," Sayaka blushed.

"I remember, the first eye contact I had with her, when we were having our first conversation, I was amazed by her eyes. I laughed at every conversation we had that day, and even walked back together. I found out that she is a very warm girl and I personally think that she has a beautiful smile that welcomes me with warmth,"

Ryoga smiled, "Sayaka-chan, who is Fuyumi-chan to you?"

Sayaka smiled with a tint of blush on her face, "my precious friend and I want the best for her. I want happiness for her. Ryoga-kun," Sayaka's voice suddenly went serious.

Ryoga stared at her, "yes?"

"You, like Fuyumi-chan, don't you? I don't mean like as in something for all of us, I mean, you like her as in, love her, don't you?" Sayaka asked.

Ryoga just smiled, "go figure," he stood up and headed to the door when a few girls stopped him.

"Echizen-kun, where are you going?"

He gave his charming and playful smile, "to the toilet. You girls want to come along with me?" he teased.

The girls shrieked and pouted, "Echizen-kun is so dirty. Just go, we'll wait for you in class, OK?"

Ryoga smiled and left. Sayaka just smiled and looked out the window, "Fuyumi-chan, it will be soon till you fall in love. Open your heart and you will see the truth. It is the truth; the more you hate a person, the more you will love," Sayaka said to herself.

-

-

-

**Sono hitomi wa zutto saki no, jibun wo sagashiteiru no?Demo kikoeru yo fukai kanashimi no kodou ga sakenderu**

**(Are your eyes forever searching for the you ahead?But I can hear it; the heartbeats of deep sorrow are shouting)**

**I'M JUST yoake mae no kurayami gaIssho wo unmeizukeruDaijoubu shoujo yo ima kosoKuyami hajiru koto wa nai FAR AWAY...!Juuji wo seoi shinuki de honoo wo kakero...(I'm just the darkness before dawnDestines its entire lifeIt's all right, young lady; indeed nowThere's no regret or embarrassment, Far away...Carry the cross and dash through the flames, willing to die!!)**

-

-

Fuyumi was arranging the books on the shelf. It was still quite early for anyone to go the library and so no one was there except her. The library was quiet. For others, it may be creepy but for her, she liked it. She finished arranging the books and sat down on a chair with her book. She took off her glasses and stared at it.

She closed her eyes and somehow, memories of those days, those day where she enjoyed tennis so much with her beloved sister. The memories came by her and without realising it; a tear fell off her cheek. She opened her eyes and wiped away the tear.

"Idiot," she said to herself.

She held her glasses in her hand and smiled. She put away the glasses in her pocket. She got the book and read the book without her glasses. Ryoga saw it, Ryoga knew from the beginning that Fuyumi never needed glasses to read. It was just a mask for her. Ryoga needed to know why, what was Fuyumi hiding. He had a feeling that he needed to save her from falling deeper inside the darkness of the secret she was hiding. Ryoga quietly left the library and went back to class.

-

-

-

It was recess time and Ryoma left the class. Sakuno noticed and followed him. "Ryoma-kun,"

Ryoma knew she would be following and smirked to himself. He signalled towards Sakuno to follow him and Sakuno did. Ryoma led them to the rooftop and it was very windy. He sat on the floor and lay there. Sakura sat beside him while she opened up the bentou she made for them both.

"Ryoma-kun, I, made bentou for you," Sakuno tried not to stutter.

Ryoma smirked and got up. Sakuno gave him his bentou and it had a pink heart shape on the rice. Ryoma almost chuckled, Sakuno blushed deep red.

"Ryoma-kun!" she pouted.

He knew her cooking was good. She had never failed him in her taste of cooking. He, in fact, loved her cooking the most. To him, even though he had never told anyone except Karin, his cat, Sakuno's cooking was only meant for him.

Yes, he admitted to himself that he loved her. He finally realised that he would get jealous when other guys approached Sakuno and confessed to her, and when she rejected them, he was happiest. He loved it when Sakuno stutter around him and blushed. He loved her hair and when she would cheer for him when he was having his matches. To him, Sakuno was only for him.

"So, how does it taste like?" Sakuno asked as she would every time Ryoma had her cooking.

Ryoma just kept on eating, and finally looked up at her. She was anticipating his answer but Ryoma just smirked, "not bad,"

Sakuno pouted, "Ryoma-kun,"

He smirked. _'Cute,'_

Ryoma looked at her, "Your hair is getting longer now,"

Sakuno blushed and nodded, "I plan to go trim it tomorrow. Ryoma-kun, do you want to follow me?"

Ryoma smiled and nodded, "sure,"

"Ne, Ryoma-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Nobody knew about Fuyumi-senpai, right?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked at her, "No, not yet, I guess,"

"What if Echizen-senpai knows? What if the rest of the tennis club realised, what if the whole school knows?" Sakuno was worried.

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't know. However, for now, nobody realised yet. I can be sure of that. Unless,"

"Unless what?"

"Inui-senpai is keeping an eye on Fuyumi-senpai. I can tell that he is,"

"So, what do we do?"

Ryoma just looked up the sky, "We don't do anything. If it gets out of hand, then, I'm sure Fuyumi-senpai would know what to do,"

"I hope so,"

-

-

-

**Soba ni iru kara kodoku datta,Aisarezu sugita kotoba,Keseru no nara mada mashi fukaku naru?**

**(Because you are by my side, I was lonelyWords that passed by without being lovedIf I can erase them then they become deeper)**

**Sono kokoro wa zutto mukashi uruotteita no darou ka...Demo kikoeru yo tsuyoi tenmei kara ishi ga yondeiru**

**(Was your heart moistened since the past...?But I can hear it, the strong determination from fate is shouting!!)**

-

-

-Pok

-Pok

-Pok

40 to LOVE!

Love - 30

Oishi was panting, "Oi, Inui, you're pumped up today,"

Inui pushed up his glasses, "Of course,"

Oishi somehow got annoyed and he was pumped up. _It must be because of his juices again that he is like this._

The games were Momoshiro and Kaidoh, Fuji and Ryoma, Oishi and Inui, and finally, Ryoga and Eiji. Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Katchiro and Katsuo were there cheering for the tennis club and there were a lot of people too, mostly girls.

Horio just looked at the crowd, "I wonder why there are a lot of people today?"

SMACK!

"Ouch! You didn't have to smack me!" Horio shouted to Tomoka, which she ignored.

"Because the girls' tennis club decided to watch the boys' team's matches today," Tomoka explained.

Katchiro and Katsuo looked at each other, "Why the sudden decision?"

Tomoka grinned, "It's because they wanted to see Echizen Ryoga-sama's match today! It was said by me that he performed so great and amazing,"

Everybody sweat dropped. "So does that means you're not Echizen Ryoma's number one fan girl anymore?" Kachiro asked.

"Of course I still am! I will never drop my position as Ryoma-sama's number one fan girl. It's just that I am also Ryoga-senpai's number one fan girl!!" Tomoka proudly said.

Everybody sweat dropped but ignored her in the end. Finally, the awaited match had come. It was the match between Ryoga and Eiji. Kamamura was there to watch the team's matches and support them. He was with Sakuno and the rest.

"This is going to be interesting," Kamamura said.

"Why is that?" Horio asked.

"Power against flexibility," Kamamura answered with a smile.

"Oh…" they said in unison.

Eiji was warming up and so was Ryoga. The girls were shouting his name and some girls were shouting Eiji's name. Ryuuzaki sweat dropped, "again, these girls…"

Eiji grinned as he walked up the net. They shook hands and did their turn who would serve first and it was Eiji's first serve. They both took their places. Ryoga was sub-consciously looking for a certain person and Eiji served. Ryoga followed the ball and played his game half heartedly.

The match started. From above, Fuyumi watched. She was in the class, watching every step of the game. Sayaka came into the class and found Fuyumi without her glasses and her hair was let down. Sayaka did not say anything, she was speechless. It was her first time seeing Fuyumi with her hair down and without her glasses. Fuyumi's silhouette falls nicely with the sunset.

As Sayaka stared at Fuyumi's face, Sayaka felt a pang on her chest. She felt as in, that girl was not Fuyumi at all. She felt a cold aura, not as usual, as if, darkness was all over her. Sayaka felt scared but did not want to back down either. Fuyumi's expression was cold and her eyes spoke only emptiness.

Fuyumi watched everything carefully and judged the game. _'It will be Eiji's lost,'_

"Eiji can't win against Echizen. Flexibility can't win against power. Moreover, a person who had been playing doubles can't play singles, where else against power. Eiji. Can't. Win," Fuyumi spoke to herself.

Sayaka heard every word and quietly left the classroom, running away. She stopped at the corridor and fell on her knees. She was trembling of being scared, seeing her precious friend like that. _'Fuyumi-chan, who are you exactly? You know tennis despite you said that you hate tennis. You don't hate tennis, do you? You actually,' _Sayaka thought.

"I see you saw,"

Sayaka trembled when a voice sounded. Sayaka looked up and it was Mayama. She was shocked. Mayama smiled and sat beside her, "you don't mind me sitting beside you, right?"

Sayaka just shook her head, "go ahead,"

"I guess, Yumi-chan's mask will fall off anytime now," Mayama said.

Sayaka kind of knew what Mayama meant, "Mayama-senpai,"

"Yes, Sayaka-chan?"

"Fuyumi doesn't hate tennis, does she?" she looked at him.

Mayama gave a smile, "What do you think?"

Sayaka chuckled, "No, she doesn't. She loves tennis. I remember,"

**Flashback**

"_Fuyumi-chan, have you decided to join any club yet?" Sayaka approached Fuyumi who was reading a book by the bench under the tree._

_Fuyumi shook her head, "No, I have not,"_

"_Eh!? Why not, the last day is today you know,"_

"_I know,"_

_Sayaka just stared at her, "Then, why postpone?"_

_Fuyumi glanced at her and shrugged her shoulders. Sayaka sweat dropped and pulled Fuyumi up._

"_Oi," Fuyumi said monotonously._

_Sayaka dragged Fuyumi all over the school and introduced her to every club. Fuyumi stayed emotionless and lastly, Sayaka sighed, "this is my most favourite club,"_

"_What club?" Fuyumi asked._

_Sayaka grinned, "The tennis club,"_

_Fuyumi did not say anything. She just let Sayaka dragged her in and at that time, Oishi and Eiji were having doubles practice against Ryoma and Momoshiro. Sayaka was cheering for them while Fuyumi just stared at their game. She was not watching them; she was watching herself in that game._

_Yes, she was having her flashback of her games with her sister, Setsuna. Fuyumi's eyes softened and Sayaka caught that expression. Fuyumi's eyes showed sadness and deep sorrow. Sayaka saw that Fuyumi was about to cry but held it in. _

_Fuyumi got back to her senses and stood up, "I'll pass about tennis. I __**hate**__ tennis the most," Fuyumi just left Sayaka dumbfounded._

**End of Flashback**

Sayaka smiled, "She said something she didn't mean and her eyes said the exact opposite. She loves tennis more than anything else. Every time I see her staring at the tennis game, I know she would want to play. I don't know what happened until she could say that she hates tennis or not to play tennis now, but I'm sure, she can be cured if,"

Mayama looked at Sayaka with a smile, "If what, Sayaka-chan?"

Sayaka stood up and looked at Mayama, "If she learns to see things from her heart instead of using her eyes,"

Mayama blinked, "What does that mean, Sayaka-chan?"

Sayaka smiled with confidence, "I'm sure, someday, he will be able to save her from herself. I'm definitely sure, don't you agree, Mayama-senpai?"

Mayama smirked and stood up, "Yeah. Shall we go down to watch the match?"

Sayaka nodded, "Let's go,"

'_See, Yumi-chan, even your friend says so. Stop running away and start facing the world like before. Setsuna would love to see you back on your own feet again. You were her support, so, please, Yumi-chan, come back alive, come back to our arms. We'll wait for you, Yumi-chan,'_ Mayama thought.

-

-

-

**(Yuuki aru nara naite iin da yo,Hontou no kimi ni aitai…)**

**(If you have courage, then it's okay to cryI want to see the real you…)YOU'RE JUST yoake umare kuru mono yo,Mayoi michi wo terashidase,Daijoubu shoujo yo ima koso,Kawari no nai sono ude de tsuyoku,Juuji wo seoi kouya no hate ni kizame!Fumidase...(You're just someone who is born at dawnIlluminate your strayed pathIt's all right, young lady; indeed nowWith your uninterchangeable armsPowerfully carry the cross and carve into the edge of the wilderness!!Step out!!)**

-

-

Game and match won by Echizen 6-2

The girls cheered for Ryoga. Eiji smiled and shook hands with Ryoga but saw Ryoga had something else in his mind.

"What's on your mind, Ryoga?"

The elder Echizen just shook his head saying that it was nothing. Eiji shrugged it off and went off to Oishi who was with Ryuuzaki.

"Good game, Eiji," Oishi said while passing him a towel.

Eiji grinned, "Thanks, Echizen is really strong but,"

Oishi and Ryuuzaki looked at him, "What is it?" Ryuuzaki asked. Eiji glanced at Ryoga who was talking to his fan club.

"I noticed that even though his body moved towards every step in the game, I felt like Echizen's mind isn't with the game," Eiji said.

"Aa, I noticed that too," Oishi said.

"Don't bother him, he probably has a lot of things to think about," a familiar voice had said.

"Ah, Mayama-senpai, I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?" Oishi asked.

"No where, still inside the school. I guess you guys are busy preparing for the upcoming tournament that you don't even notice I passed you by," Mayama chuckled.

"Sorry," Oishi and Eiji said in unison.

"Why are you guys getting upset about? Mayama-senpai said that he is going to buy everyone a drink after the game!" Sayaka winked.

Eiji perked up and went off to tell everyone in the club including the cheerleaders, which were Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Katchiro, and Katsuo.

Mayama fell to the ground, "When did I say that?!"

Sayaka stuck her tongue out and greeted Sakuno and the others. Mayama sweat dropped and sighed. He saw Ryoga approaching him and he smiled, "Yo,"

"Yo, Mayama,"

"It was a good game,"

"Thanks," he smiled.

Mayama knew he was looking for somebody and he knew who to be exact. "She went off to work already. I'm bringing all of you there for a treat," Mayama patted Ryoga's back. Ryoga just blinked but smiled in thanks to Mayama.

-

-

-

"Irraishaimasen!" two cheerful voices greeted.

The whole tennis club was there. A bunny dressed girl served them. "This way please," she smiled.

A person with silver hair came to give the menu. "Ah, yo, Shinobu," Mayama greeted.

Shinobu smiled, "Yo. You brought the whole team?"

"Yeah," Mayama laughed.

"I welcome all of you to our Le' Café," Shinobu said. Tomoka was blushing. Shinobu was a very good looking young man; silver hair with grey eyes. Tall and charming and very graceful.

Tomoka was already melting away. Horio got annoyed, "pull yourself together will you?"

Tomoka grunted, "Whatever, I mean, he is so gorgeous!"

"Annoying," Horio, whispered to himself. Sakuno, Katchiro, Katsuo sweat dropped.

"You guys ready to order?" Mayama asked.

Everybody nodded. Suddenly, a familiar figure came to their table. Most of them jaw dropped. It was Fuyumi in a maid's costume. Her hair was up but different thing was that, she was without her glasses.

Tomoka abruptly stood up, "Ah, Honey-senpai! Y-you look so different!"

Horio can't shut his mouth, "Woah, Honey-senpai looks so beautiful,"

Everybody nodded. Momoshiro grinned, "This is the first time we see you without glasses, and not bad,"

Eiji grinned, "I bet if Honey-chan goes to school like this, everyone would melt away,"

"You guys, stop teasing her, please," Oishi said. Kamamura chuckled, "This isn't my first time, this is actually my third time seeing Honey-senpai like this,"

"EH?" Eiji, Momoshiro, Horio exclaimed.

Kamamura nodded, with Fuji along the way. "Fuji-senpai too?" Katchiro asked.

Fuji nodded, "Yeah, it was when Tezuka came back the other day, we brought him here. It was summer so, mostly everyone wasn't here. There was only me, Takashi, and Echizen-kun,"

Inui pushed up his glasses, "So that was why I felt like I should have just stayed at home during summer,"

Oishi sweat dropped. "Echizen, you've seen Honey-senpai like this?" Katsuo asked.

Ryoma nodded. Fuyumi sweat dropped. She had a tint of blush on her cheeks. But somehow, she felt somebody wasn't talking. It was Ryoga. He was quiet since the beginning.

Everybody stared at him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"What do you think of Honey-senpai's look like this?" Tomoka asked.

Ryoga looked at her, directly into her eyes, he knew she was blushing, "I've seen her without her glasses before,"

"You too, Echizen-senpai? When was that?" Horio asked.

Ryoga smirked, "When we were making out in the library the other day, right, Fuyumi-_chan_?"

"EHHH??" Everybody exclaimed.

SMACK!

"Urusai. He's lying. What makes you think I'm going to be making out with this moron here?" Fuyumi was definitely making a statement.

Everybody sweat dropped. Horio sighed, "I thought it was true,"

"So what if it was true, I mean, Honey-senpai and Ryoga-senpai look good together. When they fight, they look like lovers," Tomoka said.

Fuyumi blushed, so did Ryoga. Mayama, Fuji, Ryoma and Sakuno saw that the both of them were blushing. "Oh, somehow seems familiar with the two of you, no?" Fuji said, changing the topic.

Katchiro and Katsuo nodded and grinned, "Yeah, when Osakada-san always fight with Horio-kun, you two look like lovers too," everybody laughed.

"OK, OK, we should place our order now," Mayama said.

Fuyumi took their order and went to the locker room. Ryoga excused himself to the toilet but Mayama knew exactly where he was going. Shinobu saw that Ryoga went to the locker room. It was too bad that Shinobu had to entertain his customers and saw Mayama didn't care.

Fuyumi was looking at the mirror on her locker door, staring back at herself without glasses. "I don't see any difference between wearing glasses and not," she sweat dropped.

She closed the locker door and saw Ryoga standing in front of her. She was shocked and almost fell off to the floor when Ryoga caught her and kept her in his embraced.

"Let go of me," she said.

"No," he whispered.

She felt her heart skipped a beat. "Ryoga, let go, I need to go back to work,"

"Not yet,"

"Ry-Ryoga,"

"Why were you blushing when Osakada-chan made that statement?"

Fuyumi was surprised, "I, I wasn't blushing,"

"Don't lie, Fuyumi,"

"I am not,"

"Yes, you are. You were blushing,"

Silence engulfed them. She was still in his embraced. She didn't fight back, somehow she didn't know why she didn't. They just stayed in that embrace until she spoke up, "then, why were **you** blushing at that statement?"

He held her tighter, "you idiot, you already know the answer,"

"You're the idiot, it's because I don't, that's why I asked,"

He slowly let go of the embrace but his hair was covering his eyes. He kissed her neck, which caused her to gasp, and smelled her hair. The scent that he loved the most, "it's because, I like you," he whispered to her ear and he left the locker room.

She was left dumbfounded. She was speechless, she fell to her knee, still lost at words. Her right hand touched where he had kiss on her neck and she was blushing very deep red.

"Idiot," she whispered to herself.

From the corner, Shinobu saw the whole thing.

-

-

**I'M JUST yoake mae no kurayami ga,Isshou wo unmeizukeru,Daijoubu shoujo yo ima koso,Kuyami hajiru koto wa nai FAR AWAY...Juuji wo seoi shinuki de honoo wo kakero!Fumidase...! **

**(I'm just the darkness before dawnDestines its entire lifeIt's all right, young lady; indeed nowThere's no regret or embarrassment, Far away...Carry the cross and dash through the flames, willing to die!!Step out!!)**

-

-

-

**Ahh, R&R please :)**


	6. Just Tune

**Thank you for the reviews :) I appreciate it very much. Sorry, I've been busy lately. Now that my final exams is done, I can continue writing! Well, R&R :D**

-

-

**Just Tune by Savage Genius**

-

-

**mono nara koko ni aru yomayowazu ni tsuite oide**

**(things I want to protect are hereFollowing me with no hesitation)**

**usubeni no kaze wa ano hi no zanzoukakushita shinjitsu to kienai kizu no atohouteishiki de wa hakarenai RIARUhikari sasu asu no senritsu**

**(the crimson wind is an afterimage of that day**

**hidden truth and scars that won't go away**

**reality that can't be measured in equations**

**the melody of tomorrow that shines)**

-

-

-

The phone rang at exactly 2.30 in the morning. Fuyumi wasn't asleep as she was studying so, she went to the phone to pick it up.

'_I wonder who could be calling around this hour?__'_ she thought.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it, Yu-chan?"

Fuyumi gasped, "Se-Set-chan?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How has it been going over there? I heard a lot of stories from Natsu-kun lately. Every time I called the house, it was always Natsu-kun who answered it. He told me that you've been working hard for the family. I told you before, not to over work yourself,"

"I'm fine, Set-chan. More importantly, how are you doing there?" Fuyumi was with her usual monotone.

"My muscles are improving. It'll take about another six months to recover. I've been doing a lot training here. Plus, Tezuka-kun is here too,"

Fuyumi's eyes saddened, "Set-chan,"

"Yes?"

Fuyumi slightly shook her head and a weak smile appeared on her smile, "nothing, nothing at all,"

Setsuna, on the hand, knew what her little sister wanted to say. Setsuna smiled, "Fuyumi, promise me something, will you?"

Fuyumi listened, "What?"

"You remember when we first got our paired pendant?" Setsuna asked over the phone.

Fuyumi looked at the pendant, the silver crescent pendant that she always wear, "Yeah, of course I do. I never took it off,"

Setsuna smiled, "What did I say to you at that time?"

"We were ten and mom gave us that necklace for our birthday. She said dad made it for us. And,"

"Hai?"

"You said that no matter what happens, no matter you are, we are one," Fuyumi's voice fell deep in sorrow.

Fuyumi knew that Setsuna was gently smiling over the phone. She could see her sister's gentle expression. She was exactly like their father, always smiling. No matter what hardships they faced, they would only think about others than themselves. Fuyumi got irritated.

"I,"

Setsuna blinked, "What is it?"

"I, hate this,"

"Yu-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Set-chan,"

Fuyumi heard Setsuna sighed, "Yu-chan, listen, you haven't been playing tennis and I know you better than anyone else,"

"Play tennis. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Please, play tennis. No longer hold on to me, or our doubles, you know you play better in singles. Let yourself go, let the old Fuyumi come back. The person, who loves tennis, plays with her heart and soul. Let me have my little precious sister back," Setsuna's voice was about to cry.

Fuyumi gasped as she heard those precious words from her beloved sister, "Set-chan,"

"Please,"

Fuyumi stayed silence. She closed her eyes and shook her head. As she opens up her eyes, her eyes turned cold, "I won't play tennis,"

"Eh?" Setsuna was surprised.

"Not without you. We are one, we are a pair, I won't play singles without you by my side, without you watching me, never. Have a good rest, Set-chan, good night," Fuyumi hung up.

Fuyumi stayed in the dark while closing her eyes. She knew that tears were there. She tried her best to hold it. She had promised herself not to cry ever again.

"Gomen, Set-chan, I, no longer have the will to play tennis. Not without you by my side," Fuyumi said to herself and went back to her room.

Both Natsume and Mayama heard the conversation. Natsume nudged the elder beside him, "Ne, Taku-nii,"

"Hmm?" he looked at the little boy.

Natsume held tight to his teddy that was given by both of his sisters when he was three, "I want Yumi-nee to play tennis again. She can play tennis, Setsu-nee always watches over Yumi-nee. That is why they have the paired pendant,"

Mayama smiled and carried Natsume, "for a small kid like you, you sure understand better than your sister,"

Natsume gave a weak smile and sighed, "so, what do we do now? Setsu-nee and almost everyone wants to see Yumi-nee play again,"

Mayama shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know for now. We can't do anything towards a person who doesn't want to be helped. But,"

Natsume just stared at Mayama and blinked. Mayama smiled, "I'm sure, there is a person who will able to and, we, still have to support her, right, Natsume-kun?"

The crimson hair boy smiled, "Hai!!"

-

-

**yaiba no you na yamizora kakenukeru shoudoukinou no jibun yori mo motto mottomo takaku!nando toomawari shite nando tsumadzuita kke ?kanaetai yume e Just Tune!**

**(my impulses pierce through the dark sky like a blade**

**higher, much higher than myself from yesterday**

**How many times have I taken detours and stumbled?**

**To the dream I wish to grant, Just Tune!)**

-

-

A blonde hair lass with crimson eyes stood by the balcony, letting the soft breeze on her face and running through her hair. As she closed her eyes, she saw her sister's smile, Setsuna smiled as she saw Fuyumi's smiling face. Setsuna slowly opened her eyes.

"Yu-chan," she whispered.

Suddenly she heard somebody by the door and turned to who it was. She gave her gentle smile to him, "Good evening, Tezuka-kun,"

The monotonous brunette approached her. Setsuna sighed, "That girl had always been stubborn, always. I never thought that, she would change this much,"

Tezuka just looked at the blonde, dumfounded. She shook her head, "No, I never thought that, she would become even darker,"

Tezuka looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Setsuna looked up at the sky, gazing at the moon, which was almost crescent and smiled, "Ever since small, she had always been better in tennis, ever since the first time she knew what tennis was, she thought me tennis besides father. I was envious of her but happy for her too. But somehow, even though she is my little sister, even though I know she loves me very much, she protects me more than herself, even though she had always been beside me, I always felt her being so distant from me. As if, her heart is searching for a certain light that I can't give,"

Tezuka stood beside her, "what do you plan to do now?"

She glanced at him, "I don't know myself. From what I've heard from Taku,"

She paused and smiled, which made Tezuka puzzled. She turned to him, "I think she will be playing tennis again. I'm sure. She just needs more people to have faith in her and I'm sure she'll come back, definitely,"

Tezuka was a little surprised. Setsuna had always been able to smile sincerely and have faith in people. Tezuka just nodded, "I see,"

"Thank you, Tezuka-kun. Good night. See you tomorrow," Setsuna walked back to her room, leaving Tezuka at the balcony.

Tezuka stared at the sky, which was full with stars that night, decorating the night sky around the bright crescent moon. He found himself smiling while looking at the moon, "Have faith, huh?"

-

-

**datte narenakute modokashiin daten yori takaku rin to kirameku hoshi ni kogaretechiisa na kono te de nani ga dekiru ?hitori de itami o kakaenaidekoko ni oide!**

**(nobody is accustomed and feels impatient**

**Gazing at the stars that shine brighter than heaven**

**What can I do with these smalls hands?**

**Don't hold on to the pain alone**

**Come here!)**

-

-

"Onee-chaaaannnn!!!!" a crimson hair boy shouted.

She grunted and tossed to the right while covering herself under her blanket, refusing to get up. Natsume grunted and shook her to get up, "Yumi-nee, I said wake up!"

"Nat-suuu-meee, I slept late last night. Give me a rest already," she said weakly.

Natsume grunted again. He smirked and he abruptly jumped on her bed. Fuyumi was shocked and got out of her blanket, "Natsume!"

The little boy kept jumping and jumping and he saw her saw and before he knew it, she tackled him on the bed.

"Gotcha, you naughty little boy!"

Natsume giggled and stuck out his tongue, "at least Yumi-nee is awake already,"

Fuyumi smirked again, "slick. Time for revenge,"

Natsume stared at her, suddenly Fuyumi tickled him. Natsume laughed hardly, "Yu-Yu-Yu-mi-neeeee, st-stop it!!"

"I refuse," she smirked again.

"Takuuuuuuuu-niiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Help!!!!" he shouted.

"You love to shout, don't you?" Fuyumi asked while tickling him.

"Well, both of you are having a cheerful morning," a lady with blonde hair and green hair smiled.

"Good morning, okaa-sama," she has stopped tickling her brother. Natsume ran to his mother's side and pouted.

"She bullied me,"

Fuyumi sweat dropped and looked at him, "you started it, cry baby,"

"I was waking you up, lazy bum," he stuck out his tongue.

"I slept late last night,"

Natsume became emotionless, "you weren't studying anyway, meanie," he ran downstairs.

Fuyumi rose an eyebrow, "natsume?"

She heard a sigh from her mother. She sat beside her daughter on the bed, "Yumi-chan, you should refrain from studying till late night. You look tired," she stroke Fuyumi's hair.

Fuyumi looked at her mother, "kaa-sama, is there anything that you want to tell me?"

Her mother just smiled, "I can't hide anything from you, can I? I really wonder how you can always tell if there's a secret in somebody but nobody can tell what you're thinking at all,"

Fuyumi kept quiet. She felt her mother hand in hers, "Yumi-chan, I'm going to Germany to see your sister,"

"Hn?"

"I got a call from her doctor yesterday morning when I was at the office, and she told me that Set-chan had been improving fast. She wants me to come and see her. She told me to bring you and Natsume along with Takumi but, the three of you have school,"

"I understand. I don't want to go either," Fuyumi said monotonously.

She turned to her mother with a small smile, "send my regards to Set-chan,"

She stood up and grabbed her towel. Her mother sighed again, "Yumi-chan,"

Her mother stood up and embraced her daughter, "all of us will always love you," she kissed her daughter's forehead and left.

Fuyumi stood there, staring at the floor. She sat at her desk and opened her drawer. She reached for a frame, and stared at the picture. Her eyes softened as she looked at the picture; her father, her mother, herself and Setsuna. They were ten years old. The picture was taken after their first win as doubles. She put it back in her drawer and shrugged the feelings.

'_I love you, otou-sama,'_

-

-

**mayakashi no tsuki ga shiroku azawarauseigyo funou no mama hotobashiru gekijou"ushinau koto" nareta furi detsuyogatteta hibi ni sayonara**

**(the deceptive moon whitely sneers**

**the dwelling fury that's uncontrollable**

**I pretended to be experienced in 'losing something'**

**I'll say farewell to the days where I acted 'tough')**

-

-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oi, wake up, it's almost noon already," Ryoma said.

Ryoga couldn't be bothered and continue to sleep. Ryoma twitched because he knew Ryoga was already awake.

"I said wake up, lazy idiot," he said it louder.

"Who are you calling an idiot, huh?" Ryoga replied while still closing his eyes.

"Because I'm not a lazy idiot like you. So, wake up already. The old man is nagging for you to wake up. Practice,"

Ryoga slowly woke up. He was shirtless and his hair was in a mess. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Since when does that old man know how to nag?"

Ryoma stared at him, "since you came,"

"Tch," Ryoga got out of bed and went straight to the toilet. Ryoma still hung around his room and sat on his bed. Ryoma saw his cell phone beside his pillow and decided to take a look at it.

'_All of it are girls' number. Tch, typical,'_ Ryoma thought. He went to the camera folders and found a person's picture that he didn't expect. It was Fuyumi's. It was a picture of her without her glasses and with her hair let down. Ryoma was a bit surprised and put the phone back to where he first took it.

He got up and left the room and went to his room. Ryoma sat on his bed and thought back what he found. _'I wonder if he knows about Honey-senpai's real identity? When did he get that picture?'_

As Ryoma was thinking, his cell phone rang. The number belongs to Sakuno. He smirked, "moshi moshi?"

"Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for that idiot to get ready. What's up?"

"Mm, Momo-chan-senpai asked you guys to come to the tennis court at the park,"

"Eh?"

"He said that Inui-senpai who planned it and everybody agrees,"

"Ahh, I see,"

"Ryoma-kun, are you coming?"

Ryoma smirked, "are you wearing your cheerleading outfit?"

"Mouu, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno was blushing.

"I'm just asking,"

"I'm already here at the park with Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Katchiro-kun and Katsuo-kun with Momo-chan-senpai and Inui-senpai,"

"Ne, Ryoma-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"After the game, can you company me to the-"

Ryoma was staring at a tennis ball on his desk, "you wanted to cut your hair, right? We'll go after the game and get dinner as well,"

Sakuno blushed, "Ahh, uhm, yes,"

"Then, I'll see you there,"

"Ok, bye,"

"Bye,"

Sakuno pouted as she hung up, "Ryoma-kun changed into a pervert lately," she blushed.

"Well, you guys are growing up," a familiar voice said.

Sakuno was surprised, "Fu-Fuji-senpai, Oishi-senpai and, Kikumaru-senpai,"

Eiji grinned, "Sakuno-chan is blushing like a ripe tomato,"

Sakuno was speechless. Oishi smiled, "Eiji, she's already too red, stop teasing her already,"

Eiji gave a cat grin, "Sakuno-chan should know that you look cute when you blush and besides, I think it's already clear now,"

"Eh? What is?" Sakuno blinked.

Oishi smiled, "that Echizen-kun likes you,"

"Ehhh?!" Sakuno blushed a deeper red.

Fuji chuckled, "more like he loves you,"

"A-ano," Sakuno covered her eyes with her fringe. She was too embarrassed.

The three seniors chuckled while Fuji was patting her shoulders. Sakuno had grown into a beautiful girl. She had curves at the right places and long hair. She still had the same attitude; shy and kind, a good cook and always with Ryoma. Everybody knows that she only belongs to Ryoma and no one can have her.

-

-

**atashi no sonzai wa chiisai mono to shitemokono kokoro Out of control!!"kyou" to iu shunkan ni subete kakerukizutsuite mo iinda sore yori tsutaetai kotomayotte irarenai kimi to aetaatashi wa utai tsudzukeru yotsuite oide!**

**(even if my existence is something small**

**this heart is out of control!**

**I'll bet everything on this moment called 'today'**

**I don't care if I get hurt, but there's something I want to say**

**I can't continue being lost, I met you**

**I'll continue to sing**

**come follow me!)**

-

-

Ryoma stared at the tennis ball. It was given by Sakuno before he left. Ryoma realised at that moment that he has feelings for her. He opened his phone and a picture of him and her as his wallpaper. He smiled and closed his phone.

He realised there was somebody at his door, "you can knock, you know?"

Ryoga smirked, "you love her, don't you?"

"It's none of your business," he grabbed his racket. "Worry about yourself,"

Ryoga stared at his little brother, "Why are you-"

"We're going to the park,"

Ryoga just blinked, "What's the plan?"

"Tennis,"

Ryoga sighed, "I want to do something more fun like dating,"

Ryoma smirked, "Honey-senpai is going to be there,"

"She's boring and she doesn't dress up like other girls would," he sighed.

Ryoma rose an eyebrow, "how does other girls dress up?"

"They dress up cutely. If they wear spectacles, they choose to wear contacts instead. They dress up with a little make-up," Ryoga explained.

Ryoma just looked at his brother, "whatever, every girl is different. If you can't accept her the way she is, then don't bother with her at all. Besides, Honey-senpai is still a stranger to you,"

Ryoga stared at his little brother, "then you tell me about her,"

"What happened to the Ryoga who likes to flirt? I thought you flirt with them to get to know them. Why not do the same?" Ryoma asked in sarcasm.

Ryoga sighed, "like you said, she is different. I can't use the same tactic,"

Ryoma smirked, "then use other tactics,"

"…"

Ryoma lowered his cap, "But, I can't promise you if Honey-senpai is going there alone,"

Ryoga puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"Bye," Ryoma already left.

"Oi, chibi-suke!! Wait up!!" Ryoga ran into his room, grabbed his tennis racket and chased after his little brother.

-

-

**jibun no kizu ga itsu demo ichiban nante omottetasa? egaita sora eRIMITTAA hazushite habatake! jiyuu ni!**

**(I always thought that my own pain comes first**

**right here, towards the sky we wanted**

**remove the limitations and fly! Freely!)**

-

-

"Yumi-nee, hurry up!" Natsume was pulling Fuyumi's hand.

Fuyumi sweat dropped, "Natsume, be patient a bit, will you? I still haven't pay the food yet,"

"Hurry up!" he pouted.

She was irritated, "Natsume, I don't care if you pout whatsoever, just stop dragging me and let me pay,"

"Don't worry about the payment," a familiar voice greeted them. Fuyumi looked at the person, it was Shinobu.

"Shin-nii!" Natsume hugged him. Shinobu patted his head and smiled.

Fuyumi sighed, "you pamper him too much, Shin,"

He smiled gently, "hey, he's just a kid,"

"Exactly my point," Fuyumi said monotonously.

He chuckled, "why are you wearing your glasses?"

Natsume grinned, "who cares if she wears it or not? Let's go to the park!"

"Look at the little devil," Fuyumi smirked.

Natsume stuck out his tongue, "I'm just like the sister," he said proudly.

Fuyumi smirked and ruffled his hair, "no lollipop for you later,"

"Ehh!!? That's not fair!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Fair enough for me," she stuck out her tongue.

Natsume pouted. Shinobu chuckled, "I'll get you an ice-cream if you stop bullying your sister,"

"Hurray!!!" Natsume hugged Shinobu tightly and smirked at Fuyumi.

Fuyumi glanced away, "whatever. Saves my money. Anyway, where's Taku-nii?"

"I'm here," he approached out of no where.

"Seriously, stop doing that," Shinobu said.

"Do what?" Mayama smiled.

Fuyumi sighed, "popping out of no where,"

Mayama chuckled, "let's go or we'll be late,"

Shinobu put Natsume down on the ground and the little boy ran beside Mayama while Shinobu walked with Fuyumi behind the two.

"What's going on at the park?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't either. All I know is that, after lunch, Natsume was all hyper to go to the park," Fuyumi explained.

"I see," Shinobu glanced at her.

She looked at him, "what is it, Shin?"

He shook his head and smiled, "you look pretty,"

She had a tint of blush on her cheeks, "thanks,"

She was wearing faded jeans with Converse sneakers, a black turtle neck top and a beige coloured jacket. She had a small smile on her face as she walked while looking somewhere else, avoiding his gaze.

"Natsume-kun!!!" a cheerful voice greeted from and running towards Natsume and vice versa.

"Eiji-nii!!!" he jumped into Eiji's arms and Eiji carried him.

They were being all cuddly with each other. Fuyumi was emotionless and greeted the others. Of course, Ryoga was there with his fan girls. Fuyumi approached Sakuno, "Yo, Sakuno,"

"Ah, Fuyumi-senpai," Sakuno smiled.

Fuyumi nodded and sat beside her. Tomoka and the other three friends came to greet her and chatted with her. Ryoga saw Fuyumi from far and noticed three other people with her.

"Yo, Honey-senpai," Ryoma greeted.

She smiled and nodded, "yo,"

Ryoma stared at her, which got her attention. Nobody noticed but she looked straight into his eyes, as if she was saying that 'whatever you want to talk to me, it's going to be later' to Ryoma.

"Right," he glanced away and walked away.

Sakuno and the rest watched at his retreating figure. Sakuno's eyes didn't leave his figure. Fuyumi didn't have to look at Sakuno, "go,"

Sakuno was taken back, "O-Okay," she ran towards him.

Horio looked at the both of them and return to Fuyumi, "ne, Honey-senpai,"

She smiled, "yes?"

"Ano, how come I've never seen you play any sports?" he asked.

Tomoka, Katchiro and Katsuo froze and thought on what Horio has asked. They exchanged glances and looked at the crimson-haired lass in front of them. Fuyumi gave a small smile, "because I'm not good in sports,"

"But, you're good at running?! Honey-senpai even got first place for every running event," Horio exclaimed.

SMACK!

"That hurts!" Horio shouted.

Tomoka stuck out her tongue, "stupid. You're offending Honey-senpai. Who cares if she doesn't play sports. As long as she's smart, pretty and good at running, she's the best. Honey-senpai is Honey-senpai, she is not Ryoma-sama or Momo-chan-senpai or anyone. If she doesn't play sports that means she doesn't,"

"Ano, Osakada-san, why are you so spirited in giving a speech today?" Katsuo asked.

"It's because Honey-senpai feels offended!"

Everybody sweat dropped. Fuyumi smiled and patted her shoulder, "I'm not offended at all. It's true, I suck because I don't play sports but Osakada-san is right as well, not everyone is good as sports, right, just like Horio-kun,"

Horio blushed and glanced away, "I'm still doing the best,"

"Of course you are," she smiled.

"Looks like Horio-kun can't use his two years of experience in tennis excuse anymore," Katchiro whispered to Katsuo, but was heard by Horio.

"Shut up!" Horio shouted while blushing.

The others were laughing and giggling as they kept on teasing him. Hearing the laughter, Fuji and the rest joined them. Ryoga gave short glance at a certain crimson-haired lass who laughing along with the rest. Even though he was with all his fan girls, he would get a glance at her.

He smirked, "what the hell," he whispered to himself.

One of his fan girls with black short hair blinked, "what's wrong, Ryoga-kun?"

He shook his head, "its' time for me to get to my team mates girls,"

"Aww," most of the girls pouted.

"We'll have more time, OK?" he winked.

The girls melted as he gave flying kisses at them as if he was a pop star. He joined the rest with his trademark smirk. Of course, Fuyumi saw him coming and avoided his gaze.

Fuji smiled at him, "ahh, done with your fan girls already?

"For now," he smirked.

Inui wrote something in his book and pushed up his glasses, "I wonder if it'll be good for you to have more fan girls?"

Ryoga blinked. Momoshiro rose an eyebrow, "what do you mean, Inui-senpai?"

Inui just stared at Ryoga and shook his head, "nothing special,"

"Right, let the match begins," Oishi smiled.

Everybody paid attention to what he has to say. Oishi looked at the paper in his hand, "Momoshiro vs. Inui, Eiji vs. Fuji, Kaidou vs. Ryoga-kun, Ryoma vs. me,"

Kaidou glanced at Ryoga, "pssshhh,"

Ryoga sweat dropped, "weird guy,"

"First match will be Momoshiro-Inui and Eiji-Fuji," Oishi explained.

Kaidou had walked away from the group to do some warm up. The others were excited to watch the match and took their places around outside of the court. Natsume was skipping with a cheerful face, "Yumiiiiii-neeeeeee!!!"

Ryoga looked at Fuyumi's way and saw the little boy with Mayama and a silver-haired lad following behind. Ryoga felt immediate irritation.

Fuji noticed that Ryoga was staring at them, "ahh, you haven't met Honey-senpai's little brother yet,"

'_Little brother, huh?'_ he thought. He trailed behind Fuji.

"Yo," Fuji greeted.

Natsume was about to greet Fuji until he spotted someone who looked familiar but with different height. He blinked, "Ryo-nii?"

Fuyumi was with her emotionless look, staring at Ryoga. The elder Echizen noticed but ignored her and went straight towards the younger Haninozuka. He stooped down to the little boy and smiled, "you're cute,"

Natsume blinked, "nii-chan is not Ryo-nii, is it?"

Ryoga chuckled, "I am 'Ryo-nii' but the name is Echizen Ryoga,"

"Oh, you're Ryo-nii's onii-chan then. I'm Haninozuka Natsume," Natsume smiled.

Ryoga nodded and glanced over at Fuyumi, "nice to meet you Natsume. You really have a very adorable little brother. He is very unlike you,"

"We're different individuals. Doesn't necessarily have to be the same just because we're siblings. Just like you and Ryoma," she said monotonously.

Ryoga smirked, "you're just too smart,"

She looked directly into his eyes, "no, you're just being an idiot," she stood up and walked away.

"Fuyumi, where are you going?" Shinobu asked. Ryoga just gave a short glance at him.

"To buy a drink. Talking to an idiot makes me thirsty," she said. Ryoga twitched.

"Do you want me to come with you?" the silver-haired lad asked.

She shook her head, "it's OK," she walked.

Ryoga heard Natsume sighed, "what's wrong?"

Natsume looked up at Ryoga, "nii-chan, you like Yumi-nee, don't you?"

Ryoga smiled and whispered to Natsume, "it'll be a lie if I told you that I don't,"

Natsume giggled, "then I'll leave her to you," he held Ryoga's hand and pulled him. Ryoga puzzled at what the little boy meant but shrugged it off.

Mayama chuckled, "there's not much difference between the two siblings,"

Shinobu looked at Mayama, "hn?"

Mayama just smiled, "nothing really. Let's watch the game,"

"Right,"

-

-

"**kyou" to iu shunkan ni subete kakerukizutsuite mo iinda sore yori tsutaetai kotomamoritai mono nara koko ni aru younmei demo guuzen demo itoshii kizunachiisa na kono te de nani ga dekiru ?atashi wa utai tsudzukeru yokoko ni oide!**

**(I'll bet everything on this moment called 'today'**

**I don't care if I get hurt, but there's something I want to say**

**the things that I want to protect are here**

**even if it's fate or a coincidence, it's precious bond**

**what can I do with these small hands?**

**I'll continue to sing**

**Come here!)**

-

-

-

**OK, the chapter is taking too long so I'll continue in the next page. Look forward to what will happen next. The day hasn't finish yet, review please :)**


	7. Silent Tears

**Hello, everyone. It has been awhile since I wrote and gave my head imagination. Let's get back into the story, shall we? :) **

**Ah, one more thing. From this chapter onwards, there'll be no songs in between, sorry! **

-

-

-

-

"Out!" Oishi shouted from the chair.

Inui stared at Momoshiro, "you've been slacking off there," he said Momoshiro. Momoshiro smirked while bouncing the tennis ball to the ground.

"The game has just started, Inui-senpai," Momoshiro said while winking. "Here I go!" he served. They rallied for five shots and Momoshiro scored a point.

"30-30" Oishi shouted.

Natsume closed up to the fence, "Inui-nii is really amazing. He is like a robot playing tennis," he said bluntly.

Mayama and Ryoga chuckled and Ryoma smirked, "yeap, he is," Ryoma said.

Ryoga gave a glance to Fuyumi who was sitting a bit farther than everyone else. Ryoga was surprised to see her expression. Her eyes showed much interest in the game evern though her whole expression was still motionless but her eyes were as if they were analysing the game in every aspect.

"Momoshiro, don't get ahead of yourself. If you do, then for sure, you'll lose to Inui's eyes," Fuyumi said to herself as she was watching the game.

Ryoga watched her reaction towards the game. As he turned to look at her, she was gone. He searched for her but she was nowhere in sight. Momoshiro shook hands with Inui, "good game, Inui-senpai,"

Inui nodded, "ah, you could have won but you got too excited," he pushed up his glasses.

Oishi tapped Momoshiro, "I have to agree with Inui. Control yourself,"

Momoshiro sweat dropped and nodded, "OK,"

Oishi searched for the another pair, "next, Eiji vs. Fuji,"

Three matches had been done and finally, it came to Oishi versus Ryoga. His eyes were looking for a certain crimson haired lass that had been gone since awhile ago. He sighed, _'she probably went home already,'_

The match between Oishi and Ryoga had already begun. Mayama watched attentively to the game. Evaluating how Ryoga dealt with his game. Natsume too, attentively watched the game. He was pretty amazed how Ryoga could have such expression while controlling the game. Ryoga was leading the game. Mayama smirked to himself when he realised Natsume tugged on his sleeve. He looked at the little boy, "hn?"

"Taku-nii, the Ryoga-nii plays his tennis, is actually the same as how Yumi-nee would play her tennis when she plays with Setsu-nee, right? That expression, those eyes that shows only happiness," Natsume said.

Mayama patted the boy's head, "for a little boy, you are very sharp. Your sister probably had gone home,"

Natsume smiled, "I don't think so,"

Mayama stared at the boy, "ehh?" he smiled.

Natsume knew his sister. He believed that Fuyumi still loves tennis and he believed that at that moment, even though she was nowhere in sight, she was watching the game in the shadows. She was probably analysing the game.

'_In the end, she just left, that girl,'_ Ryoga sighed until somebody patted his shoulder. It was Fuji.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked while grabbing his tennis case.

Fuji smiled, "don't worry, Honey-chan was watching the game throughout," he walked away.

Ryoga blinked but smiled, "am I that easily to be read now?" he said to himself while ruffling his hair.

-

-

Fuyumi opened her closet and grabbed a bag. It was her tennis racket and she stared at it for quite some time. She gave a soft smile, "it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

_..Open up your heart, Yu-chan._

She felt her eyes dwelling up in tears as she remembered the words of her sister. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "stop this, I promised myself not to cry, didn't I?"

Her gripped on her tennis racket tightened. She stared at the floor and then exited the room. She went out of the house without a word. Mayama saw her leaving and he was surprised to see what was in her hand. He smiled to himself, _'Fuyumi, you...will you finally overcome a slump?'_

She took a cab and went to the nearest tennis park. She gripped her tennis racket and held out a tennis ball. She started to bounce it on the ground and hit it towards the practice wall. She missed the first hit and stared at her racket. She twisted her wrist around and her feet started to bounce. She held out another ball and hit it towards the wall and she smirked. She kept hitting the ball on the wall for about an hour and she stopped. She held the tennis ball in her hand and smiled to herself.

_...I really couldn't stop loving tennis, Set-chan_

Before she knew it, her tears started rolling down her cheeks, endlessly. She fell on her knees, dropping her tennis racket and covering her face with her hands, trying to wipe away the tears that would not stop. She was sobbing badly and started to have hiccups. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her wrist and she felt an embrace. She was shocked with her tears still falling. She recognised the cologne of the person embracing her.

Fuyumi buried her face in his chest, "you idiot, why are you here so suddenly, out of all places?"

He smirked, "I had a date somewhere nearby,"

She sobbed in tears, "As I thought, I do hate you," she clenched on his shirt.

He tighten the embrace, "you were hiding this scar all along, weren't you?"

"Mind-hic-your-hic-own business-hic-, Ryoga, you idiot,"

Ryoga chuckled, "don't talk while crying,"

"Tch, shut up," she gave a slight punch. He let her be in his embrace for a little while until she dried her tears. He felt her quiet in his embrace and he realised that she fell asleep. He smiled seeing her sleeping face. He took her tennis racket and put it into the bag. He grabbed the bag while gently lifting her up in his arms like a princess. He heard someone was nearby and turned to look who it was and it was Mayama smiling while walking towards him.

Mayama chuckled, "You knew from the beginning?"

Ryoga shook her head, "No. It took me awhile to figure out but I managed. She's lucky that I was nearby too,"

Mayama laughed, "Yeah, I guess she is," he smiled at Ryoga, "come on, let's go back," he led Ryoga to their house.

As they reached the Haninozuka household, he placed her in her bed and tucked her in. He smiled looking at her and gave a kiss on her forehead. Mayama gave a slight knock and invited Ryoga for a cup of tea down in the living room. They sat across each other on the sofa and the situation was quiet until Mayama started to talk.

"Echizen-kun, what made you realise that it was her?" he asked.

Ryoga smirked, "it wasn't that hard but I came across the name when my manager David told me about her elder twin sister, Setsuna-san. I thought so from the first time I met her, she looked familiar but I couldn't tell because the twin sisters don't really get involve with any other tennis player especially Fuyumi. She had been said that she hates any social gatherings or events," he chuckled, "that weird girl,"

Mayama chuckled, "yet, you still like her,"

Ryoga smirked and sipped his tea when he realised something, "can I ask a question?"

"Hn?" Mayama smiled.

Ryoga put down his tea cup, "what was the reason that she quits tennis?"

Mayama gave a soft smile, "it's because Yumi-chan thinks it her fault that they lost their last match and got Setsuna injured,"

"Why would she think," Ryoga puzzled.

Mayama smiled, "I guess I should tell you,"

**Flashback**

"Yu-chan, Yu-chan!!" the blonde called out for her younger sister with excitement written all over her face.

Fuyumi gave a glance at her sister from her book, "what is it?"

Setsuna grinned, "we made it to the finals and we'll be going against those people too and,"

"I got it already," Fuyumi sighed while closing her book after she marked the page.

Setsuna smiled and hugged Fuyumi. The red headed was startled by the sudden hug and she returned the hug and released her elder sister. Fuyumi was surprised by the look of her sister's face. Setsuna showed a concern expression, "Yu-chan, are you sure you're not pushing yourself too much?"

Fuyumi smiled, "what are you talking about so suddenly, Set-chan?"

Setsuna frowned, "Yu-chan, when it's painful, you're not supposed to smile,"

"I'm the idiot who would smile when I'm hurt. Who is it that always gives a stupid smile no matter what condition she's in? Falling from the tree, tripping on her own feet, sprained her ankle from slipping down the stairs, have a bleeding knee from falling down the ground because she got hit by a dodge ball?" Fuyumi patted Setsuna's head.

Setsuna pouted with a sigh, "Yu-chan, I don't,"

Fuyumi smiled, "I'm alright,"

Setsuna resisted but she had to shrug the feeling off, seeing her younger sister smiling. The blond gave a smile and gave a quick hug and rushed off outside as she heard Mayama's voice.

Fuyumi clenched her shirt by the stomach with a painful expression showed clearly through her eyes, "stop seeing through me, Set-chan, or I won't be able to do my best,"

-

The Haninozuka twins walked down the hallway while talking happily when Fuyumi abruptly stopped on her tracks and gave a cold look at the persons in front. Setsuna looked at the people and gave a smile, "good day,"

A girl with short purple hair smirked, "Haninozuka Setsuna and Fuyumi or so they called the Honey twins,"

"Alana Smith and Betty White. You people are very troublesome," Fuyumi walked passed them.

Alana had layered long brown hair and brown eyes. She twitched as Fuyumi had ignored them. She turned to Fuyumi, "you really are full of yourself, aren't you, Fuyumi?"

Fuyumi continued walking, "aaa~h, whatever makes you happy, White," she turned to the corridor.

Setsuna sighed and turned to the two girls and smiled, "see you,"

Betty held Setsuna's arm to stop her, "why is it that sister of your is so cold?"

Setsuna gave a nervous laugh, "I don't even know myself. She's cold towards everyone,"

Alana blinked, "including you?"

She smiled, "sort of,"

Betty released Setsuna's arm, "tch, you have such an uncute sister,"

Setsuna gave a nervous laugh, "well..."

"Hmph! It doesn't matter though. I'll make sure we'll be the champions this time! Let's go Mio!" Betty started to walk away while Alana tagged behind her.

Setsuna just smiled and walked when turning to the corridor, she saw Fuyumi leaning on the wall with her arms folded, "foolish Set-chan," she walked away. The blonde sister shrugged her shoulders and held Fuyumi's hand side by side walking towards their room.

-

It was four o'clock in the morning when Fuyumi suddenly woke up from her sleep. She was sweating badly and panting while holding her stomach. She twitched in pain and slowly got up to pour herself a drink. Her eyes were blurry and she felt as if her throat were pricked by needles. As she was pouring the drink into the glass, the water spilled all over and she carelessly drank it. She took a bottle of pills from the nearby drawer and put a couple of white pills on her palm and swallowed it. She shook her head and went back to bed. She held her stomach and turned over as it was painful for her.

_...Just a little bit more. Just until tomorrow evening, please, God, help me,_

The next morning, Setsuna came barging into her room. Fuyumi sweat dropped while zipping her skirt, "Set-chan, please knock before you come in,"

Setsuna looked serious, "are you sure you're OK?"

Fuyumi smiled, "what kind of question is that on the final day itself? Shouldn't you be saying, 'don't give up and let's do our best'?"

Setsuna gave a weak smile and hugged Fuyumi, "Yu-chan, you stomach ulcer, wouldn't it be painful for you to move around too much? And besides your surgery is tomorrow, you're supposedly to be resting today,"

Fuyumi slightly knocked Setsuna's forehead, "you idiot, don't go saying reckless things. I'm OK and the surgery is tomorrow, so I won't be able to move for about a month or so. For now, let's play tennis, ne, Set-chan?" she winked at her sister.

Setsuna sighed in defeat, "hai, hai,"

-

It was the final match of US Women's Doubles Championship and the crowds were noisy filling up the stadium. The twins were sitting quietly in their waiting room. Setsuna had her eyes close while Fuyumi was listening to her iPod and reading a book. Fuyumi hesitated from twitching of pain and automatically held Setsuna's hand. The blonde female gave a kind smile and kissed Fuyumi's forehead, "give it our best!" Fuyumi could only smile and watched Setsuna exited the room. She held her stomach and closed her eyes.

_...Just a little bit more,_

She put her book and her iPod away and grabbed her tennis racket and went out to the court with Setsuna beside her. The crowd cheered for them and they gave their smiles. Their opponent came into the court, Alana Smith and Betty White.

The Haninozuka pair got the first serve and Setsuna gave the serve. They rallied for quite some time and finally the American pair missed.

"30-0," the chair shouted.

After quite awhile, they have come to the end of the first half and the score was 1-1. The twins were at their bench and Fuyumi was holding the pain in her stomach. Setsuna noticed that Fuyumi was hiding the pain but before Setsuna could say anything, Fuyumi looked at Setsuna with a gentle smile, "let's get serious and end this as soon as possible, ne, Set-chan?"

Setsuna was surprised but nodded with a smile, "let's do the best!"

The second half has begun and again, it was a very close and intense match between the Honey pairs and the American princesses. They were rallying when suddenly Fuyumi twitched and she lost control of her grip and missed to hit the ball from the corner. She fell down and quivered. Setsuna rushed towards her and worried, "Yu-chan!"

Fuyumi gulped and tried to calm down. She turned to Setsuna and smiled, "sorry, I tripped on my feet," she gave a fake laugh.

Setsuna sighed and gave her a hand. They were back in the game and they were in a tie. Betty gave a strong serve and Fuyumi was to catch it when the pain struck her and she stopped and the ball was coming fast onto her but she couldn't lift her arm and she fell on her knees and her racket fell on the floor. Setsuna ran to catch the ball and she did but she crashed to the floor.

The chair was confused but looked at the tennis ball, "out!"

The crowd was surprised even for the American princesses. Fuyumi saw Setsuna crashed in front of her but she couldn't move a muscle and her vision was starting blur very badly and everything blacked out.

-

Fuyumi slowly opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling. She knew exactly where she was. She twitched, "my head hurts," she mumbled to herself.

She heard footsteps heading towards her and she turned to the door and saw a doctor walking with her mother and her younger brother who came running towards her as soon as he saw her eyes opened.

"Yumi-nee!!!!" the little crimson hair boy cried at her side.

She gave a weak smile and looked up at her mother, "okaa-sama,"

Her mother gave her a hug and kissed her, "I'm glad you made it through, Yu-chan!"

The doctor smiled, "you're pretty strong, Fuyumi-sama. Well, the surgery went well but you wouldn't be able to get out of bed for about two months or so because even so due to your stomach ulcer, you moved around too much that your muscles became numb. That's why you fell,"

Fuyumi closed her eyes and turned away, "I see," she said softly.

"Doctor, could you please give us a minute?" her mother asked politely and the doctor understood.

Her mother caressed her head, "Yu-chan, about Set-chan, she's doing fine but, she's leaving to Germany in a couple of days to get better care,"

"Hn," she said softly.

Natsume held her hand, "it's alright, Yumi-nee! You'll be able to move again! And play tennis again!"

"I'm not playing tennis anymore, I quit. Please leave," she said with a strict tone.

Natsume clenched on her hand when their mother took him in her arms, "alright then, I'll come later, I love you, Yu-chan," she left the room. Silently, her tears rolled down and she couldn't stop.

_I'm so sorry, Set-chan,_

**End of flashback**

Ryoga clenched his fist and he felt angry and unsatisfied. Mayama could only smile while looking out of the window, "and that is how the story goes,"

Mayama turned to the handsome lad on the sofa, "what will you do now?"

He abruptly stood up, "it's getting late. I'm going home and oh, thanks for the tea, later," he left the house.

Mayama smiled while gazing up the moon, "you two sisters are similar. Get out already, even I, couldn't do anything for Setsuna,"

-

-

-

-

**Whoa! My neck hurts yaw! Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
